


As Crianças do Sangue - parte 4

by brmorgan



Series: Shindu Sindorei [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>O mistério da menininha de Valgarde.<br/>No continente gelado de Northrend havia uma vila, assolada pela vilania do Rei Lich.<br/>Nesta vila havia uma menininha mutio especial e nesse pequeno intervalo iremos falar um pouco dela.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Dalaran, dias atuais.**

– Ele está lá fora... – cantarolava Sorena olha do pela janela do dormitório no andar de cima da Taverna Crisálida.

– Schiiiu! Deixa eu dormir! – Imladris forçou seu travesseiro contra a cabeça e se cobriu mais com os lençóis.

– Ele está com um arranjo de flores na mããão...

– Não, ele não está! – exclamou a clériga debaixo do travesseiro.

– Ele vai te pedir em casamento. Vai sim. Posso sentir daqui. E vocês terão clérigos em miniatura e paladininhas birrentas...

– Pára!!

– Krassus e Immie debaixo de uma árvore... – o travesseiro voou pelo quarto e Sorena se abaixou na hora. – Arrá! Reflexos de tigre! Grrrrrau!! – a mais nova provocou fazendo garras com as mãos. Já o travesseiro foi parar na cabeça de alguém.

– Mas que raios tá acontecendo aqui?! – Oxkhar recolheu o travesseiro do chão e o colocou na cama de Sorena. Imladris havia levantado em um pulo só e tentava ajeitar os cabelos desgrenhados e o manto de dormir amarrotado.

– Immie está fugindo de um antigo namorado... – Sorena assoviou apontando para o Paladino Krassus lá embaixo. Oxkhar foi olhar.

– Nossa, Immie você namorou o Krassus? Ele é bom! – as duas o olharam desconfiadas. – Bom no sentido de ser um ótimo guerreiro e paladino disciplinado. Fez uma escolha bem pensada hein, Immie?

– E-eu não estou namorando o Krassus! Sua irmã que inventa essas coisas... – correndo para o closet perto do quarto para trocar de roupas. Os irmãos se olharam por um segundo, Sorena deu de ombros.

– Mulheres... – ela disse.

– Elfos... – ele disse.

– Está fazendo o quê aqui? Esse lugar virou ponto turístico?

– Estou com a Comitiva de Warsong. Estamos prestes a entrar em acordo com Kirin-Tor...

– Isso parece bom! O Apotecário está aqui? – Imladris passou pelos dois e foi ao banheiro e muito barulho foi feito lá dentro. Sorena estava sentada no batente da janela, uma perna para o lado de fora e assoviando uma canção.

– Ahn... Não. Não ouço nada sobre Undercity desde que... Sorena...?

– Sim?

– Por que você está assoviando “esta” música? – a sobrancelha do irmão mais velho estava erguida e seu olhar checava cada movimento da irmã na janela.

– Um passarinho verde-alaranjado me disse que alguém iria se apaixonar... – Imladris saiu do banheiro toda arrumada, com seu manto de linho e seda, ajeitando a tiara prateada que prendia os cabelos tão loiros que pareciam brancos no reflexo da luz.

– E você pára de me provocar! – a clériga pegou seu cajado e apontou para o corpo da mais nova na janela. Sorena ainda estava com roupa de dormir e uma touca de frio de retalhos que imitava orelhinhas de gato.

– Não estou falando de você... – ela mandou língua para a mais velha e Oxkhar a repreendeu com um olhar.

– De qualquer modo, vim aqui para convidá-las para as reuniões.

– Eu vou! – Imladris levantou o braço com firmeza. Sorena fez um bico entediado.

– Vontade nenhuma.

– Papai disse que você aprontou ontem...

– Ela resolveu mergulhar na Fonte ali fora... – Oxkhar localizou a fonte pela janela e tirou a irmã da janela a segurando no colo.

– Ooooox, você não pode fazer isso!! – ela reclamou esperneando no colo dele.

– Vamos maninha, você precisa de cafeína para acordar. – descendo as escadas com a irmã no colo. Imladris ia atrás rindo da cena.

– Me... soltaaa!!

– Okay crianças... – Hrodi chegou com seu assistente, era um goblin esverdeado com um monóculo dourado. – Sem distúrbios em minha taverna sim? – Oxkhar colocou a irmã no chão, Sorena quase caiu por estar alguns centímetros do chão antes de pousar. Imladris já enchia uma caneca com café forte e bebia de goles em goles. – Sorena, você está de pijamas...

– Não estaria aqui se esse brutamonte não tivesse me arrancado a força do quarto! – Oxkhar flexionou um dos braços e jogou um olhar malicioso para a irmã.

– Eu tenho a força...

– Você tem titica de trobo no lugar de miolos, isso sim! – Imladris quase engasgou com o café ao rir da cara que Oxkhar fez.

– Isso realmente me insultou... – e olhando para o pai. – Papai...

– Sorena você está de castigo...

– Aaaah, como assim?? – pegando uma maçã e ameaçando jogar na cabeça do irmão. – Seu... seu... – o mais velho chegou perto de Imladris e fez uma reverência gentil.

– Gostaria de me acompanhar a reunião com os líderes de Warsong, clériga Imladris? – a clériga ficou paralisada no lugar, a caneca a meio caminho dos lábios. Ela largou o copo e acenou um “sim” com a cabeça. – Estaremos no Memorial. – dando o braço para Imladris o segurar, e ela o fez. Sorena desistiu de jogar a maçã e deu uma dentada.

– E nada de encrencas, viu? – disse a clériga para a mais nova. Hrodi foi até a porta ver o filho e clériga irem pelas ruas de Dalaran. Sorena praguejava contra uma banana na fruteira em cima do balcão. O goblin esverdeado limpava os copos ruminando uma música.

– Esses jovens...

– Já vou avisando: Não irei cuidar dos filhos deles! Sou péssima com crianças! – estremeceu de frio a elfa ajeitando sua touca. Hrodi riu alto e apontou as escadas para a filha. – Mas paaaaai!!

– Nada de mais. Subindo, se arrumando, descendo.

– Certo, certo... Eu vou...

– Isso mesmo... Você sabe que isso é bom para você...

– Odeio visitar a titia... Ela é rabugenta sabia?

– Ela pediu isso pessoalmente... – a elfa subiu as escadas lentamente e se jogou na cama quando chegou ao quarto. Logo sentiu um cheiro de fragrância exagerada. Fungou o ar diversas vezes e viu que tudo saíra do banheiro.

– Ela colocou perfume... Só por que o Oxkhar estava aqui? Pelas barbichas de meu Voidwalker... Isso não vai dar certo... Desde quando elfos e humanos procriam?!

 

Duas crianças exatamente iguais corriam em círculos, pulando e gritando uma para a outra. Sorena observava o que tinha a pele mais morena, ele tinha os sapatos desamarrados e parecia ser o mais levado. O que vinha atrás pulava sem cessar, fazendo movimentos nos dedos que produziam pequenas fagulhas de luz. Se esgueirou novamente e viu que a placa era mesmo de Cidadela Violeta.

– Mas que nome é esse...? – ela sussurrou coçando a cabeça.

– Eu também acho o nome muito bobo... – disse um dos meninos. O outro parou com os olhos arregalados.

– Você chamou nossa casa de boba?

– Não! Eu só acho o nome bobo! Cidadela Violeta? Nome mais... elfo-do-sangue... – o outro cutucou o irmão, ele percebeu quem era a visitante. – Ops...

– Desculpe-me meu irmão. Ele é um bobão.

– Sem problemas, tou acostumada a ser chamada de coisas piores...

– Que nem de xisturicefacéfalo? – disse o mais levado, o outro bateu na cabeça dele. – Heeey!

– Isso nem existe! Como disse antes: Ele é um bobão...

– Giramar, não fale assim de seu irmão... – disse alguém descendo as escadas do lugar. Era o “prefeito” da cidade, Rhonin. – E Galdarin, trate sua prima com respeito. – os gêmeos de Vereesa Windrunner ficaram encarando Sorena.

– Você é a Myrtae? – perguntou o levado, Sorena não conseguia distinguir um de outro. – Ela é baixinha...

– Eu não sou baixinha! – a elfa se defendeu. Rhonin a acompanhou pelas escadas. Galdarin estava calado e mastigava os pensamentos.

– Você tem orelhas grandes... – Rhonin parou e olhou para o filho. O menino ficou irritado. – Mas ela tem!

– Náááh, são do mesmo tamanho dos de mamãe...

– É, só que mamãe tem olhos azuis...

– Seu olho é verde por que prima Myrtae?

– Meu nome é Sorena... – ela tentou exclamar, mas logo teve que fechar a boca na mesma hora. A tia tinha convidados.

– Tia Serenath veio? Ebaaa!! – um dos meninos correu em direção da elfa que estava conversando com Vereesa. Ao seu lado, de modo desconfortável, estava Kalindorane, cutucando um pedaço de couro solto de sua braçadeira. Ela estava como Sorena conhecera, arco e flecha nas costas, espada de lâmina alaranjada no cinturão e a armadura dos Farstriders.

– Pode entrar Myrtae... Estávamos esperando... – quando Sorena foi dizer que esse não era seu nome, um dos meninos a cutucou na cintura.

– Oh meu dragãozinho azulado de Dragonblight... Aquela é Kalindorane dos Farstriders?

– E-e-eu quero um autógrafo!! – gritou Giramar correndo para um corredor, o irmão foi junto. Sorena se aproximou das 3 elfas e apontou para o nariz de Kalí.

– Você está ficando famosa, é isso? – a elfa mais velha tirou o dedo de seu nariz e puxou Sorena para um abraço esmagador. – Gaaaaah, eu quero viver mais um pouco... Tenho a minha mãe pra abraçar ainda... – tossindo secamente e se livrando do abraço. A arqueira pigarreou envergonhada e ajeitou a mecha de cabelos vermelhos de Sorena.

– Você cresceu... – ela comentou observando os lugares onde Sorena havia se machucado quando se conheceram. – E menos detonada...

– Eu tenho uma clériga agora pra me auxiliar... Se bem que ela bate mais do que eu... – Serenath e Vereesa estavam prestando atenção nas duas.

– Quando precisar de uma Vigia para o grupo, você pode me chamar...

– Nhaaaaa!! Vigia Kalindorane!! – Giramar chegou afobado com um livro aberto e uma pena na mão. Galdarin vinha com o tinteiro.

– Me dá um autógrafo?! – pediram os dois ao mesmo tempo. O olhar mortífero de Vereesa lembrou muito ao de Sylvanas.

– Bem, ahn... sim... Mas por quê isso? – ela perguntou para os dois garotos de aproximadamente 10 anos que sorriam de orelha a orelha.

– Quando você tem fãs, não questione... – murmurou Sorena para ela.

– Ela tem orelhas grandes! – pontuou Galdarin. – E como são bonitas... – babava o menininho.

– Há dois minutos atrás ele estava implicando com as minhas! – Kalí assinava o livro para os dois.

– Quando se tem fãs, não questione...

– Meninos, que livro é esse? – Vereesa foi ver e logo o rosto sério ficou irritado, Sorena deu dois passos para trás, assim como Serenath, as duas trombaram. – Mas quem mandou vocês pegarem o MEU Arcanus & Tinttilus da MINHA estante?! Rhonin!! – a elfa gritou e os meninos encolheram.

– Querida? – ela apenas mostrou o livro assinado pela arqueira. Kalí se sentia um vermezinho de tanta vergonha. – Oh... problemas à vista... – ele suspirou e apontando para um corredor. – Vocês dois. Castigo.

– Mas paaaaai!! – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Sem mais. Castigo. – os dois saíram de ombros caídos e tristonhos.

– Acabo de constatar que todos os pais são os mesmos. Só mudam de endereço. – Serenath olhou para Sorena e sorriu para o chão.

– Você parece estar melhor... – disse apenas. Vereesa sentou-se na poltrona finamente decorada e pediu para todas fazerem o mesmo. Kalí ficou em pé.

– Olha, entre todas aqui, eu sou a pior. – explicou Sorena. – E estou sentando. – puxando a saia longa de Kalí para ela se sentar.

– Myrtae, te chamei para anunciar que...

– Sorena, Sorena... O nome é Sorena... – resmungou ela para a braçadeira de Kalí.

– Como a Ofensiva de Warsong está em nossa cidade, é de extrema importância que todos que estiveram envolvidos no conflito em Lordaeron estejam cientes sobre a atual situação.

– Mas você não era contra nós?

– Nós quem, cara de concha? – brincou Kalí, Sorena riu junto.

– Undercity está um caos, querida... Muitos dos refugiados já se estabeleceram nos locais de fuga e... ahn... As negociações com Silvermoon estão fragilizadas.

– Sylvanas sempre manteve a sua convicção de proteger Silvermoon e assim ela faz mesmo que indiretamente... – Sorena girou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para a braçadeira danificada de Kalí.

– É um modo bem estranho de se defender o lugar onde nasceu... Esfolar o próprio irmão, colocar fogo em outro... Transformar alguns de sua espécie em Ghouls... É bem louvável...

– Não questione as razões de Sylvanas. – disse Vereesa encarando ferozmente Sorena. Ela devolveu o olhar cutucando a orelha esquerda.

– É, você fala isso porque não foi o seu pai ali no meio carbonizado porque tentou informar a irmã quem era o traidor que estava fazendo planos de dominação mundial há muito tempo... – Serenath deu uma olhada mortífera para ela. – Me desculpa se isso te magoa, mas ela fez intencionalmente! Eu estava lá! Pergunte ao Ox e a Immie! Eles vão dizer... Oh espera, a Immie vai negar até a morte...

– Imladris está aqui? – a clériga perguntou ansiosa.

– Está... Veio comigo já que a “outra” expulsou ela de casa.

– Myrtae, será que você pode fechar essa sua boca por um momento? – disse Vereesa gentilmente.

– Não. – respondeu a mais nova se levantando. – E se quer saber minha opinião, não vou voltar nunca mais para Undercity, nem que me dopem, me amarrem e me levem a força!

– Não estamos pedindo isso!

– Então não vem com essa de “os envolvidos no conflito”! Que aquela cidade se exploda! Que todo mundo lá vá virar farinha, não me importo! Que a Rainha evasiva de prepotência absolutista deles morra! Morra mesmo! – Kalí se levantou também e tentou conter os ânimos da mais nova. – Vocês acham que eu faço parte da família agora? Justamente agora? Alguém chegou a me perguntar se eu quero ser parte da família?

– Acho que só de abandonar a sua família adotiva e viajar sozinha para Undercity responde a questão... – disse Serenath.

– O que posso fazer? Certa feiticeira morta-viva me fez fazer isso. – e dando passos largos para a escadaria, saiu sem dar satisfações. Kalí suspirou e virou-se para Serenath.

– Eu ainda posso acertá-la daqui. Posso?

– Eu deveria ter conversado com ela, Vee... A menina não conseguiu superar algumas coisas...

– Ninguém conseguiu. – disse Vereesa. – Mas somos maduros o suficiente para entender.

 

**Undercity anos atrás.**

 

– O que foi Imladris...? – disse Aelthalyste impaciente em sua andança pela biblioteca do Culto das Sombras Esquecidas. A menininha de quase 5 anos fungava e tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Vai me dizer que ficou assustada de novo com as Abominações? – a mini-clériga concordou ajeitando as roupas costuradas para caberem em seu corpinho. Um dos mantos azulados pertencera a sua Mestra quando viva e era a peça favorita do vestuário da menina. – Eu já te disse mil vezes que essas Abominações daqui não fazem mal...

– Elas cheiram mal...

– Elas estão mortas, queria o quê? – a banshee passou pela estante e elevou seu corpo translúcido até uma parte alta pegando um livro de capa cinzenta e cheio de marcas. Colocou o livro em cima da mesinha de estudos e acendeu a luz da lamparina dali com um simples estalar de dedos. Imladris piscou os olhos sonolentos várias vezes e se impressionou como a luz fazia a Mestra ter um leve espectro esverdeado. – Sente-se. – ela obedeceu e sentou na cadeira alta com dificuldade. Aelthalyste bufou impaciente e içou o corpo da menininha com um puxão a colocando na cadeira rapidamente. Abriu o livro em certa página e indicou uma parte. – Leia para si. Diga-me o que achou depois. – Imladris encarou o livro e engoliu em seco. Raspou os pés descalços nas pernas da cadeira, olhou para os lados sem saber como falar. Aelthalyste lia um outro livro atentamente.

– Tia Aelthalyste...

– Não me chame de tia. Sou sua Mestra. – a menininha encolheu mais no lugar e mordeu o lábio inferior com certa incerteza. – Já terminou de ler?

– Eu não sei ler direito... – a banshee ficou mirando o nada a sua frente, tombou a cabeça lentamente e fechou o livro que lia com rudeza. Jogou o seu livro na mesa onde estava a menina e olhou para o teto.

– Não sabe ler direito... – comentou apenas. Imladris tinha lágrimas de novo nos olhos. – Se eu estivesse viva agora eu gritaria com você por desperdiçar o meu tempo. – e vendo a carinha chorosa da menininha desamparada, ela tirou os grilhões que carregava nos pulsos e alinhou seu corpo para ficar na mesma altura que a cabeça da menina. – Mas como estou morta e tenho todo o tempo do mundo para fazer o que quero, vou te ensinar a ler “direito”...

– O-obrigada tia Aelthalyste... – a banshee a olhou furiosa. – D-desculpe Mestra Aelthalyste. – corrigiu a menina rapidamente.

– Vamos pelo começo sim? – conjurando um livro grande e pesado da estante. Era uma compilação de contos de terror. Tinha letras grandes e garrafais, figuras fantasiosas desenhadas nas páginas e em algumas grandes figuras com temas sobre as histórias. Um cavaleiro com cabeça de abóbora decorava a página em que Imladris lia. – Leia comigo sim?

– S-sim... – e começaram o processo de aprendizagem com a história do notório cavaleiro da Ordem da Luz que perdera a sanidade e agora assombrava as cidades de Azeroth com sua presença fantasmagórica.

 

**Goldshire tempos depois.**

 

– Sorenaaaaaaaaaaa!! – gritava Oxkhar empunhando uma espada curta. Atrás dele dois cães de caça e seus amigos de Missão com tochas. – Sorenaaaaaaa!! – Hrodi corria pela extensão da Floresta Elwynn com seu cozinheiro Primm e seu filho mais velho Daltorn.

– Oxkhar, aqui!! – gritou o pai acima dos latidos dos cães e dos golpes rudes de espada que os cavaleiros da Ordem da Luz davam em aranhas gigantes que desciam das árvores para emboscar aventureiros noturnos.

– Mas que maldição! – praguejou o paladino de 17 anos. – Aonde?! – chutando um réptil hostil que enganchou em sua perna.

– Aqui!! – Hrodi balançou sua tocha, Oxkhar visualizou onde estavam. Caverna de Cristal.

– Vai lá Ox. Cuidamos dessas pernudas aqui. – disse o seu amigo de Missão. O recém condecorado paladino correu para o pai pulando diversas armadilhas de kobolds.

– Aonde ela está? – Hrodi apontou a tocha trêmula para dentro da Caverna. – Oh bolotas... – o pai tinha a respiração ofegante e o cenho tenso. – Calma pai, vamos tirá-la de lá. – e virando para Primms e o filho. – Primms, chame as arqueiras de Karin. Elas conhecem o terreno melhor que nós da Ordem. Vamos esperar aqui.

– Entraremos agora! – exclamou Hrodi prestes a chorar de nervoso.

– Papai, isso não vai ajudar em nada. Não conhecemos nada daí de dentro! Podemos nos perder e algo pior acontecer, escutou?

– S-sim... Esperaremos... – limpando o rosto com rapidez e respirando fundo.

 

**Undercity anos atrás no mesmo instante:**

 

Aelthalyste supervisionava os estudos da recém nomeada clériga e mensageira oficial do Culto das Sombras Esquecidas em outros distritos dos Abandonados, Imladris. A jovem passeava para lá e para cá nas estantes pegando livros e procurando verbetes sobre um assunto que a incomodava um bom tempinho: Abominações. A Mestra estava orgulhosa pela menina se dedicar totalmente a causa dos Abandonados e ainda mais por saber como balancear seus poderes mágicos. Infelizmente Imladris não desenvolvera as Trevas tanto como Aelthalyste queria, mas sua maestria com a Luz e magias divinas eram impressionantes.

– Os Apotecários precisariam de necromantes para manter uma forma tão instável como as Abominações sob controle... Como é possível? – a Mestra passou por duas estantes e a encarou com curiosidade.

– Há outros modos de se controlar mortos-vivos além de recorrer a Necromancia, aprendiz.

– Sim, sim... – concordou Imladris indicando um parágrafo em um livro escrito especialmente para ser consultado pelos Apotecários. – Objetos encantados com Magias de Domínio dos Mortos-vivos, encantamentos... Mas mesmo assim não compreendo a natureza de se remendar dezenas de corpos em uma criatura imensa apenas para serem guardas secundários. Por que não os usam como guerreiros de linha de frente?

– Então observo que tem as boas estratégias de combate assim como nossa Rainha, menina elfa... – Imladris ruborizou tanto que foi obrigada a deixar escapar o sorrisinho satisfeito de ser elogiada. – Isso mesmo menina... A Dama Sombria procura de todas as formas reestabelecer as nossas tropas... Tivemos sérios problemas na batalha dos Moinhos de Agamand... Nossos melhores guerreiros estavam na frente e logo sucumbiram aos necromantes... A sua inteligência pode nos ajudar bastante...

– E-eu não gosto de guerrear, Mestre... Eu prefiro manter a paz.

– Mas você sabe que onde há paz... Há guerra...

– S-sim... – a jovem olhou para a mão direita com alguns dedos inutilizados após ser encontrada na Cicatriz Letal quando novinha. A guerra matara seus pais, sua família e de certa forma ela própria. Imladris se considerava tão morta quanto qualquer um ali. Mas não no sentido negativo de morrer, mas sim de abraçar a nova vida entre os Abandonados e ser parte deles como pudesse.

– Quero que se concentre em táticas de cura a distância. Vamos ter uma campanha para final do ano em Gilneas e a Dama Sombria espera que todos estejam preparados.

– M-mas como eu poderia ajudar em batalha se...

– Os Orcs de Frostwolf e Warsong estarão no front... – o coração de Imladris pulou em sua garganta. – Ficou empolgada só porque o respeitável Warchief Thrall se envolverá na batalha?

– Como não poderia ficar empolgada! Warchief Thrall é lendário guerreiro! O grande líder da Horda! O único que pode salvar o dia!

– Menina, guarde sua empolgação sim? Táticas para...?

– Sim, sim!! – a jovem elfa correu de volta para a estante e tirou todos que estavam ao alcance. – Irei ajudar o clã Warsong! E Frostwolf! Que honra! – disse ela abraçando um livro com carinho e pegando outros.

– E haverá taurinos...

– Haverá o quê?!

 

**Goldshire semanas depois.**

 

A mesa estava posta com sopa rala de legumes e rodelas de pão. Hrodi tossia insistentemente e estava enrolado em mantos grossos. Ele soprava sua colher o tempo todo e seu nariz estava tão vermelho que contrastava demais na pele. Sorena observava o pai comer com uma carinha triste. Chorara muito de tarde, escondida entre as arvores. Oxkhar fora para a Missão e ela não tivera coragem de dizer adeus ao irmão. O pai estava assim doente desde que o episódio da Caverna de Cristal acontecera. Já perdera noites inteiras tentando lembrar porque havia ido sozinha de noite a aquele reduto de aranhas peçonhentas e monstros de todos os tipos. Acordara com os gritos de Oxkhar a sacudindo enquanto corriam de perigosas criaturas aracnídeas de aspecto mofado e pernas longas. O pai estava a frente, ferido no braço e no rosto, tochas bruxuleavam até a saída do túnel. O corpo de uma arqueira de Karin cortado ao meio no meio do caminho. O espírito da mesma a olhando com confusão. Não era o primeiro que ela via. E nem seria o último. Pelo menos ali sentada na Taverna do Sol, comendo sopa e vendo o pai tossindo era mais seguro que ficar lá fora.

Subitamente em menos de 2 semanas após conversar diretamente com a cabeça flutuante debaixo de sua cama e ter resposta em seus sonhos havia tornado um tormento diário para ela. Tudo mudara e ela não conseguia contar para ninguém que agora via coisas estranhas por todos os lados, almas penadas vagando pelo vilarejo, borrões anuviando seus olhos quando se concentrava demais, até auras contornando as pessoas. A de Karin era azulada e bem brilhante. Uma águia sempre se formava quando Karin caminhava e deixava uma trilha azulada para trás. A do pai estava enfraquecida esses dias e parecia com um punho fechado em um dourado opaco. A de Oxkhar era indefinida, mas o seu irmão sempre iluminava qualquer lugar que tocasse ou pisasse. A única aura que ela não pressentia era a própria. E isso era frustante! Passava horas da noite, dormindo escondida nos estábulos (Descobrira que ficar na companhia de animais fazia os espíritos desaparecerem), olhando para as próprias mãos tentando captar qualquer coisa. Qualquer detalhe que a acusasse de ter uma aura também e principalmente de não estar vendo coisas. De não estar ficando maluca.

– Passe o sal ali para mim, filhota... – pediu seu pai com a voz rouca. Ela obedeceu e entregou a caixinha com sal refinado. O já velho Hrodi jogou uma pitada no prato de sopa e provou uma colherada. – Está bem melhor... – e depois olhando para ela. – Não vai comer?

– Sem fome.

– Não pode. Anda, come logo senão esfria.

– Sem fome, pai!

– Não discute e me obedece. Colher no prato e depois comida na barriga. – Sorena resmungou um pouquinho fazendo o que ele mandara com má vontade. – Você está pálida. Andou se aventurando longe de casa?

– Não. – ela disse com a boca cheia e mastigando o legume da sopa.

– Andou fazendo coisa que não devia?

– Por que eu faria?

– Oxkhar disse que você estava apaixonada...

– Não é isso...

– Então...? – a menina elfa abriu a boca para falar, mas preferiu soltar um suspiro alto e voltar a comer aborrecida. – E então...?!

– Acho que o senhor pegou a gripe de kobold que o Monsenhor Turion falou certa vez... Temos que tratar dela...

– Você sabe que eu sou de ferro! É só uma gripezinha de nada!

– Até ferro enferruja algum dia... – ela disse colocando mais sopa no prato.

– Hmm parece que o apetite de alguém finalmente resolveu aparecer... – comentou o pai, mas Sorena pensou seriamente que não era disso que estava com fome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dalaran, atualmente, Memorial da Cidade à tarde.**

 

Oxkhar estava encolhido entre os líderes, indo de um para outro, tentando entender toda a discussão. Tudo porque alguém do outro lado da mesa resolveu tocar no nome de Sylvanas Windrunner. A agressividade de alguns o impressionava, não via tanta devoção a um líder assim lá em Stormwind. Até os anões orgulhosos de Ironforge não demonstravam tanto apego a idéia e a imagem da Rainha dos Abandonados. Imladris era uma. A elfa debateu intensamente sobre os principais motivos de se restaurar as conversações entre os líderes, principalmente agora que o tão notório Kael’Thas Sunstrider voltara para a Ilha de Quel’Danas exigindo o trono de Silvermoon. O paladino estava confuso. Não poderia opinar nada agora, ele era só o “rapaz de Goldshire”, o ex-Aliança, o Campeão das Arenas de Orgrimmar, mas não o cara que tinha o jeito para negociações. Suspirou longamente e coçou a sobrancelha falha onde uma cicatriz de infância estava ainda impressa. Aquela ali fora a primeira briga com Sorena na beirada do Lago. E foi o primeiro dia em que ela demonstrou poder mágico. O cabelo de Ox se chamuscara e uma fagulha explodira perigosamente acima de seu olho.

– O que acha disso, paladino Oxkhar? – perguntou um dos emissários de Warsong, um orc conhecido seu. Ele entortou os lábios e tentou qualquer coisa que viesse de sua experiência como paladino na Ordem Sagrada da Mão Prata.

– Ahn... O mais importante em tempos de guerra e incertezas é manter o contato com nossos aliados. Acho importante a conversação entre os líderes, mas acho vital que tenhamos outras alternativas de guerrear quando... – todos o olhavam com surpresa. – Quando o pior vier. Não podemos cobrar de Silvermoon o que eles não podem dar. As fronteiras deles estão fragilizadas por todos os flancos...

– Nós sabemos muito bem disso... – reforçou um Farstrider. - Zul’Aman e Ghostlands estão no extremo. Perdemos muitos combatentes nesses pontos... – apontando no mapa de Quel’Thalas. – E se um ataque vier do Norte, não saberemos como reagir a tempo.

– Por isso uma aliança entre a Shattered Hand e os Farstriders seria o melhor para a defesa de Silvermoon! – disse um humanóide de pele azulada e que carregava um símbolo da Luz em seu peito. – um dos orcs interrompeu.

– Orgrimmar está fora de alcance para qualquer ajuda, meus amigos. Warchief Thrall concordaria com essa aliança.

– Será que podemos mudar a palavra aliança para sociedade? – opinou Imladris lendo os últimos relatos vindos dos refugiados de Undercity. – Ou talvez irmandade? Ou qualquer outra coisa MENOS aliança? – todos a olharam surpresos, a voz daclériga se elevara acima do normal. Oxkhar sorriu amarelo.

– Que tal voltarmos para Undercity e o embargo?

– Sim, sim, claro... – e voltaram a discutir.

 

– Achei que iria te encontrar aqui mesmo... – Kalí chegou e sentou ao lado de Sorena na Fonte de Dalaran. – Você gostava de ficar perto das fontes lá em Silvermoon...

– Como é que está lá embaixo?

– Confuso. Estou tendo mais trabalho que o normal. – Kalí percebeu que a mais nova tentava distrair uma lágrima.

– Papai dizia que eu poderia acabar com isso tudo... Que eu tinha o dom... E eu não pude fazer nada...

– Isso acontece nas melhores famílias... – pegando uma moedinha do bolso e preparando.

– O que você vai fazer?

– Fazer um pedido?

– Ahn?

– Aqui é uma fonte...?

– Eu sei...?

– E em fontes você pode jogar moedinhas e fazer pedidos...

– Não sabia disso. – fungou Sorena para os sapatos gastos.

– Vai ver que é esse o seu problema... – fechando os olhos e jogando a moedinha. O baque do objeto na água fez a água límpida da fonte ondular. – Você nunca quer saber mais sobre as coisas.

– Você vai começar é?

– Vou sim... – sentando ao lado dela e se espreguiçando. – Você só aprende aquilo que não presta. – Sorena a olhou desconfiada. – Mas é verdade! Qual foi a última vez que você sentou e ouviu alguém mais velho te dar conselhos? Ou quando apenas ficou caladinha no seu lugar e prestou atenção no mundo ao seu redor? – o silêncio de Sorena respondeu as perguntas. – Viu? Você pode ter crescido, mas essa sua cabecinha continua a mesma...

– Eu não cresci para cima... Ainda tenho a mesma altura que saí de Goldshire... Queria ser do seu tamanho...

– Ah, não... Você não iria querer ser a primeira a avistar os inimigos nas clareiras... Ou ter que encolher as pernas para não ser vista... – as duas riram baixinho.

– Cadê o seu marido?

– Ficou lá embaixo. – indicando o chão. – Muita demanda no front em Tranquilien. E ele não precisa vir atrás de mim toda vez que viajo.

– Eu iria...

– Ahn?

– Se eu fosse casada... com... alguém eu iria... – e ficando em silêncio, ela pensou em algo para desconversar. – Meu irmão vai se casar...

– Oh, mas isso é ótimo! Quando será? – Sorena deu de ombros.

– Espero que logo. A noiva não está se sentindo bem aqui, sabe?

– Bem, isso é muito bom mesmo... Só falta você pra tomar juízo não? – Sorena deu um sorriso amarelo e desviou o olhar para a fonte.

– Eu pensei que nunca mais iria te ver...

– Eu também pensei... Mas o Eriol me disse uma coisa muito boa antes de ir para Quel’Danas: A vida é uma série de desencontros.

– Espirituoso isso... – pescando algo dentro de seu bolso do manto e fazendo Kalí tirar a braçadeira. – Isso tá me irritando desde cedo.

– O quê? – dando a peça do vestuário para a mais nova e vendo-a selar a falha no couro com agulha linha e um frasquinho de algo viscoso. Com uma palavra de poder, Sorena fez o liquido viscoso impregnar no couro e moldá-lo assim o padrão da braçadeira. Kalí a olhou pelo canto dos olhos esverdeados. – Você sabe que eu fico com medo de suas magias... – e com um riso infantil. – Faz aquele da rosa de novo?

– Não tem papel aqui... Não tem jeito... – a arqueira vestiu a braçadeira e fez uma cara de satisfeita.

– Desde quando sabe cozer?

– Dois homens em casa. Você quer o quê? Eu não cozinhava, mas arrumar roupa furada dos dois era minha tarefa diária.

– Milady Serenath não parou de falar em você um minuto durante a viagem...

– Ela está bem calada agora, não?

– Ela se sente culpada.

– Por me deixar pra trás para morrer?

– Não, por desistir fácil de uma peça rara como você... – suspirando. – E já que você não está mesmo com a Praga...

– Eu não estou?! – Sorena se surpreendeu.

– Não, não é você que tinha a Praga... Era a clériga. Imladris...?

– Que-quê?! – se levantando rapidamente e correndo em direção do Memorial.

 

**Perto da Fonte.**

 

– Só mais um pouquinho...? – Oxkhar segurava a mão de Imladris com cuidado e a ajudava a se esticar até alcançar a parte mais funda da fonte de Dalaran. O leve toque entre um corpo e outro fez Oxkhar quase soltá-la, mas por pouco isso não aconteceu. Imladris sentiu a distração do ex-paladino e quando voltou à posição original o olhou com estranheza. – Você está bem?

– Ahn, eu? Ah sim, estou bem hehehehe! – ele respondeu rapidamente para conter o calor que subia para seu rosto. – C-conseguiu?

– Ahn, não... Está lá no fundo...

– Acho que vou ter que pescar isso pra você...

– O quê?! – a clériga riu pela situação e observou Oxkhar tirando algo do bolso. Duas moedas de cobre, um pedaço de cristal esverdeado e um anel quebrado com uma insígnia. – Que lindo! Onde você arranjou? – ela disse empolgada com a insígnia, era de Orgrimmar.

– Ah, foi em uma das lutas... na arena... de... ahn... – a cara de Imladris se iluminou em um sorriso enorme.

– Você lutou nas arenas de Orgrimmar?!

– Ah sim... Eu sou o atual Campeão em duelo escudo e martelo. – a clériga deu um pulinho empolgada.

– Apenas Warchief Thrall era o Campeão invicto dessa modalidade!! – e depois ficando séria. – V-você lutou contra ele?!

– N-não!! Que isso?! E-eu não venceria Warchief Thrall... Ele é bem... ahn... Ele sabe como socar a gente... – os dois riram. – Ele me deu o título honorário enquanto eu estava lá com a comitiva dos Farstriders... Mas depois da batalha em Undercity, ele me deu a medalha e apenas pediu que eu guardasse esse anel...

– Nossa!! O anel do Campeão de Orgrimmar!! – Immie foi até a mão espalmada de Ox e verificou bem o objeto.

– E-eu acho que não o mereço ainda... Eu tenho que derrotar o campeão não é?

– Nada disso! Você deve ter sido um maravilhoso lutador! – exclamou ela rapidamente. – Será que Warchief Thrall usou? – perguntou sonhadora.

– Você quer...?

– Oh não! Isso é muito pra mim!! Fique, você merece!

– Bem, se da próxima vez eu tiver que enfrentar Warchief Thrall, eu levo você... - Imladris ficou violentamente ruborizada e desviou o olhar para a Fonte. – Pra me ajudar? Eu vou sair muito machucado do combate, senão desmaiado. – riu Oxkhar, mas a clériga não reagiu. O rapaz ficou sem graça e lembrou-se da tarefa. – Oh sim! Espere aqui um minutinho, okay? – Ox saiu correndo pelas ruas de Dalaran e foi até final de uma esquina. Imladris ficou ali encarando a água límpida da fonte, tentando focar a visão no objeto pregado no fundo. Era parecido com um medalhão de prata, o mesmo que Sorena tentara pegar pulando distraidamente dentro da fonte. Depois nervosamente ajeitou os cabelos e viu se sua roupa não estava com alguma mancha, ou poeira ou qualquer coisa que sujasse. Ajeitou a tiara na testa e tentou arranjar um jeito melhor de pendurar seu cajado pequeno. Pendurar na cintura estava ficando feio. Segurar o tempo todo não e definitivamente colocar atrás das costas era muito deselegante. Oxkhar chegou correndo com algo na mão, a clériga sentiu um leve rubor subir só por ver o rapaz vindo em sua direção com um sorriso de levantar qualquer morto do túmulo. Realmente o sorriso de Oxkhar era a coisa mais linda que ela vira em todo mundo. Depois balançou a cabeça negando o pensamento que acabara de ter.

– O que está escondendo aí? – ela falou na defensiva e vendo-o pedir emprestado a vara de pescar do vendedor de peixes.

– O bom de ter uma irmã como a Sorena é que ela tem idéias piradas que realmente funcionam... – ele disse ajeitando a vara e pegando o anzol com destreza. – Papai nos ensinou a pescar desde pequenos... Coisa pra Taverna sabe? A gente pescava mais pra comer... – ele explicava amarrando um pedaço de pedra escura e chata no anzol. – Sorena era melhor que eu nessa, ela conseguia ver os peixes mais rápido que eu... Mas aprendi as supremas técnicas de senhor Hrodi...

– E o que você vai fazer com isso?

– “Pescar” a coisa lá dentro dágua... – ele disse atirando a linha e anzol na fonte e esperando fisgar algo.

– Mas como?! Pelo que eu saiba, é uma coisa inanimada, não vai fisgar o anzol...

– Teve um dia lá em casa que perdi meu medalhão da Ordem... Esses que a gente ganha por tempo de serviço? – Imladris concordou apesar de não saber como era ganhar tal prêmio por serviços prestados. – Sorena teve essa idéia... Pegar um íma de anão e pregar no anzol, depois pescar o medalhão. Eu e papai rimos muito dela no dia, mas ela ficou a tarde toda na beirada do riacho só pra recuperar... – ele içou a correntinha que usava em volta do pescoço e mostrou o medalhão da Ordem. Immie chegou bem perto dele e ficou observando os detalhes do medalhão. Era o símbolo da Ordem da Luz, o famoso Punho Cerrado prateado, com as iniciais do grupo e atrás um brasão de família.

– É o brasão de sua família? – os dois estavam muito próximos, tanto que Oxkhar teve que disfarçar muito para não fitar demais os olhos esverdeados e tão claros de Immie. Ele tentou falar, mas a voz não saiu direito.

– Eeeh... ahn... n-não... a minha família não tem... ahn... não... sem brasão familiar. Era do meu antecessor como Paladino de Goldshire, Sir Trevelian... – ele concluiu engolindo em seco, Immie colocava o objeto prateado dentro da camiseta dele.

– Sente falta?

– Um pouquinho só... – ele disfarçou a vergonha virando para a Fonte e voltando a se concentrar na pescaria. – Mas prefiro mil vezes aqui... – Immie fez uma careta e ele sorriu do jeito que a pegava desprevenida. – Não de Dalaran! Aqui assim... sabe? Ahn... Da Horda... Dos Farstriders... De estar perto de você... – essa última parte ele falou bem baixinho e fixou o olhar para o fundo da fonte. – Está difícil de pegar essa coisa hein?

– Eu que não irei pular lá dentro...

– Até que seria uma boa idéia... – ele murmurou com um sorriso bobo no rosto, mas a cara de Imladris o fez parar de sorrir. – Ahn, é porque, porque se a gente não conseguir aqui, teremos que fazer isso mesmo!

– Como eu disse: Não serei eu que vai pular nessa fonte. – os dois ficaram em silêncio observando atentamente o trabalho de pescar o medalhão. – Oxkhar, posso te perguntar uma coisinha?

– Pode sim... – ele respondeu colocando a ponta da língua no esforço de tentar manobrar a linha e o anzol dentro dágua.

– Por que a Horda?

– Ahn?

– Por que escolheu vir para nosso lado?

– Essa é fácil! – virando um pouco a linha e puxando para cima. – Droga! Escapou! – ele resmungou jogando o anzol novamente. – Bem, não é questão de lado sabe? É estrutura de idéias... Nunca concordei com certas coisas da nossa Igreja. A Hierarquia era injusta com muitos... E muitos amigos de Ordem morreram sem saber o porquê morriam, sabe? Não queria dar esse desgosto ao meu pai. Ele foi um valoroso Cavaleiro e sempre honrou cada missão... Na Aliança você era obrigado a ir pro front porque era da Aliança, a briga da Aliança, não a briga da gente... – ele manobrava a linha para chegar ao ponto onde o medalhão estava mais perto. – Na Horda a briga é da gente! – ele riu com isso, Imladris sorriu gentilmente. – Não que seja briga o tempo todo... Você está me entendendo? – a clériga concordou com a cabeça tombada, acabara de perceber que ele tinha uma marquinha no canto do lábio do lado direito. Talvez um soco o atingira ali há muito tempo. – Na Horda a coisa é mais nossa, quando tem algo para se lutar é a nossa luta, não a de outro alguém que quis que a gente lutasse para eles...

– Isso eu concordo plenamente com você.

– Warchief Thrall me ensinou muito em meu tempo em Orgrimmar... Uma guerra é ganha quando o número de sobreviventes é maior que a de mortos em combate... Prezamos a vida, é isso que queremos. Manter a vida e a paz e a esperança. Eu entrei para a Ordem com esse objetivo, e sempre tentei fazer o melhor de mim, mas...

– Você já matou alguém...? – a pergunta fez o ex-paladino franzir a testa. Ele fez uma careta óbvia e sorriu.

– Tirando aquele cara lá em Strat, nunca fiz isso. Me chamavam de Ox, “o Piedoso” por não ter coragem de tirar a vida de alguém. Não tenho esse poder e nem busco ter... – Imladris olhou envergonhada para o chão. – E vamos ser honestos... Na Horda tudo é mais divertido! Até a comida é melhor! Poxa vida, eu comia cada coisa lá em Orgrimmar! Tenho que te levar até uma taverna lá em Crossroads! Tem uma sobremesa de frutas de lá que eu nem consigo comparar a nada que já comi!

– Eu gostaria muito de ir para lá algum dia...

– Então está combinado! Vamos para Durotar algum dia desses! Comer sobremesa em Crossroads e visitar Booty Bay! Dizem que a pescada deles é a melhor de toda Azeroth!

– Eu não como peixe, Ox...

– Oh, desculpa, eu esqueci... Tudo bem... A gente arranja uma coisa gostosa pra comer lá...

 

**Mesmo dia – onde era a Dalaran em Tirisfal Glades.**

 

Andar por ali era como abrir uma exceção a tudo que prometera a si mesma depois de morrer. Odiava Dalaran com todas as forças, ainda mais por ser o lugar onde tiraram muitas vidas dos seus. A Rainha de Undercity não parecia demonstrar, mas zelava por cada membro de sua comunidade, cada Abandonado que renascia ou morria, ela estava atenta. Cada um deles vinha de sua própria vontade e senti-los era como uma reação involuntária que se acostumara.

Um vulto veloz passou mais a frente e ela aprontou o arco em direção do suspeito. Com mais precisão que ninguém em Azeroth teria, ela fez o tiro de aviso quase atingir a armadura reforçada de Rhonin, seu cunhado. O mago de Kirin-Tor se assustou ao ver a flecha tão perto de seu ombro e olhou em direção do agressor. Sylvanas abaixou o arco e franziu os lábios em desdém.

– Grato por vir, cara Dama Sombria... – disse ele polidamente, ela apenas andou até o centro de escombros da antiga Dalaran e parou em frente ao vulto veloz.

– Sempre desconfiada. – disse Vereesa Windrunner.

– Senti cheiro de humanos. Não simpatizo muito com eles.

– Mas muitos dos seus são humanos. – replicou a mais nova.

– Corrigindo: Foram humanos. Agora nós somos os Abandonados.

– Bem, se é assim... – a mais nova deu de ombros e suspirou. Rhonin olhou para as duas irmãs e gesticulou.

– Irei verificar o perímetro...

– Sim, querido... – respondeu Vereesa com um toque de gentileza na resposta. Sylvanas franziu os lábios novamente.

– Isso é tão... patético.

– Você desejou que eu nunca casasse. Eis sua resposta. – o olhar mortífero de Sylvanas fez Vereesa rir timidamente. – Okay, okay. Não casei oficialmente. Mas sinto como se fosse.

– Desculpe, mas perdi o nosso medalhão da promessa.

– Eu sei. Bem desastrada você, não? – e com uma pausa, a mais nova continuou. – As amostras de Nova Agamand deram resultado positivo. A Nova Praga combate com eficácia a Praga Original. – os olhos da Rainha arderam em seu tom avermelhado. – Mas deixa seqüelas. Em corpos recém-atingidos pela Praga Original, há o risco de perda de alguma função motora em específico. Os dois pacientes reagiram com esse efeito colateral.

– Eles estão bem?! – o tom de Sylvanas fez Vereesa a olhar com malícia.

– A Rainha dos Condenados está preocupada com os pacientes da experiência inescrupulosa?!

– Vee, pare de joguinhos. Não tenho tempo para isso.

– O velho perdeu a visão de um olho. A menina clériga teve o olfato afetado. E ela desenvolveu uma certa resistência ao cansaço físico. Eu deveria verificar isso antes de...

– Vee, fala logo... – pediu Sylvanas com relutância.

– Ambos irão sobreviver. Os atingidos pela Praga Original há mais de um mês têm seus corpos liquefeitos em uma massa amorfa de tecidos quando expostos a Nova. Então isso quer dizer que a sua tentativa de salvar os seus deu errado. A Nova Praga não reverte o estado em decomposição dos Abandonados, mas acelera o processo. Já nos vivos há provável cura com efeitos colaterais.

– Irei reforçar os estudos. Mantenha-me informada. – Sylvanas virou-se e se afastou.

– Sorena mandou lembranças. Diz que sente muitas saudades de suas evasivas e prepotência absolutista. – a mais velha virou-se novamente para a irmã com uma cara zangada. – Foram as palavras dela, eu juro! Você sabe muito bem qual é minha opinião sobre vocês. – Sylvanas bufou para o lado, demonstrando um pouco de sua ansiedade disfarçada.

– Apenas cuide dela... Das duas. A clériga Imladris é alguém muito especial para a filha de meu irmão.

– Sorena.

– O quê?

– O nome dela é Sorena, você pode falar. Não vai queimar sua língua ou cair um raio em sua cabeça. – as duas irmãs se encararam ferozmente.

– Não foi o nome que eu dei a ela... – suspirou a mais velha trocando de lado para se sustentar em pé.

– Bem, a menina não faz a mínima idéia disso. – Vereesa sentou em um escombro das ruínas de Dalaran. – Eu gosto das duas... Lembram-me eu e Serenath... Com a grande diferença de que eu nunca seria uma feiticeira, é claro... Odeio feiticeiros e qualquer tipo de profanador de... – o olhar de Sylvanas era de puro desprezo. – Eu posso fazer o quê se você decidiu deixar as obrigações de Vigia de lado e virar um deles? Agora o problema é seu. Não suporto sua laia, logo não sou obrigada a fingir amores por você. – todas as palavras de Vereesa eram marcadas com um sorrisinho provocador. Sylvanas sabia que ela estava querendo uma briga.

– Você continua a mesma, Vee... – disse Sylvanas dando-lhe as costas e saindo dali.

– Você mudou muito...

– Eu estou morta, distraída irmã.

– Não, isso não... O seu cabelo... – gesticulando para Sylvanas. – Você cortou? – a mais velha Windrunner olhou para a mais nova em completa confusão. Fazia tempo que não faziam ficar sem graça com uma situação. – O que foi maninha? O gato comeu sua língua? – a mais nova disse com um leve ar de zombaria.

– Adeus, Vee... – murmurou a mais velha se afastando das ruínas.

– Sua tola inútil!! – gritou Vereesa ao longe. Rhonin se apressou e alcançou Sylvanas antes que ela montasse em seu esquelético cavalo animado por magia necromântica. Ele apenas estendeu a mão com um embrulho simples de couro leve. Ela pegou da mão dele e o encarou longamente, o Mago de Kirin-Tor sorria gentilmente.

– A menina clériga não pára de falar sobre você em Dalaran. – Sylvanas abriu o embrulho. – Ela pediu para entregar isso à milady. Disse que gostaria muito de voltar para casa se assim milady desejar. Ela sente muita falta de sua Mestra Aelthalyste...

– Diga que é ela é bem-vinda de volta a nossa Casa. Só não venha com a “outra” na bagagem. – o mago sorriu novamente e foi em direção a companheira. A Rainha de Undercity cavalgou em sua montaria e saiu sem mais o que pensar. Dentro de seu bolso no cinturão que usava estava o medalhão perdido que Vereesa mencionara minutos antes, com os mesmos dizeres: “ _Espero que minhas irmãs e eu cresçamos e casemos juntas algum dia._ ”.

– Bem impaciente ela, não? – perguntou Rhonin pegando a mão de Vereesa, a elfa encarava o chão com firmeza.

– Eu não sei o que é pior: Uma irmã banshee ou um sobrinho vingativo.

– A menina de Sylvos?

– Não... O rapaz de Alleria. Recebi notícias de Arator... É um menino muito obstinado e com idéias fracas na cabeça. Bem típico dos Windrunner... – confessou fungando um pouco em sua manga larga da camisa lilás.

– E Alleria? – o franzido do cenho de Rhonin fez Vereesa rir claramente, ele foi obrigado a sorrir. – O que foi?

– Você é o homem mais atencioso de Azeroth. – ficando na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo no consorte. – Quanto Alleria, nada ainda. Não me atrevo a descobrir. Vamos fazer o mais correto a fazer...

– Que seria...?

– Deixar os primos se conhecerem e evitar que o nome de minha cara irmã-morta-viva apareça na conversa.

– Bem, eu acho que Arator pode se dar muito bem com Sorena... Parecem ter o mesmo gênio difícil...

– Teimosia é de família, querido... Aquela tola inútil... – ela resmungou apertando a mão de Rhonin e rumando para o portal que haviam conjurado para descerem até Tirisfal Glades.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dalaran dia seguinte.**

 

Sorena assoviava a mesma música daquela manhã. Passeava pelas ruas estreitas de Dalaran a procura de coisas divertidas para se fazer enquanto Imladris e Oxkhar estavam em alguma reunião chata. Para qualquer coisa que envolvesse segurar vela para o irmão e melhor amiga, era chato. E haveria gente de outros lugares para julgá-la também. Gente parecida com ela talvez ou de Undercity. Talvez alguém que sua tia houvesse colocado de propósito ali só para vigiá-la, mas essa idéia era paranóica demais para que Sorena pudesse alimentar com mais intensidade.

Certamente segurar vela para Immie e Ox era bem mais chato. Incômodo. Dava aquela dorzinha bem no fundo do peito por vê-los tão juntinhos. Ciúmes? Não, já havia superado isso há anos atrás quando viu Ox beijando uma garota em Stormwind. Era receio. Receio de não ter a mesma coisa quando crescesse. De não ter amor como aquele ou talvez parecido. Ou talvez ter e não poder saber se pode tê-lo. Estava confusa agora. Pensar em amor a deixava nervosa. Deixava mais nervosa que pensar na Morte. Em pensar nas coisas que via o tempo todo, em pensar que ali em dalaran tudo era muito quieto, tirando aquela moça vestida de branco e de asas enormes ali perto do Silver Covenant. Disseram para ela que ali já fora um cemitério dos nobres de Kirin-Tor, mas isso pouco importava. A moça vestida de branco cantava bem e não a incomodava como os outros.

Ficou então passeando e conhecendo os comerciantes locais, e decorando as placas e observando os visitantes exóticos naquela cidade suspensa. Quando era pequena gostava de ir às feiras para perguntar coisas aos feirantes: “Por que a maçã verde tem essa cor e não vermelha? Não são maçãs?”, “Como o cogumelo nasce em tronco podre e fica tão bom com batatinhas no jantar?”, “Codornas são galinhas pequenininhas?”. Todos a respondiam com paciência, ela era a curiosa menina de orelhas grandes de Hrodi. Até mesmo aquele vendedor de flores mirrado, tão pobre, que ficava na estrada para Southshire e que aceitava a comida que seu pai dava a respondia.

“ – Existe rosas pretas?” – perguntou certa vez para o velho mastigando carneiro asado. Ele respondeu que não existia não. Que rosas eram brancas para velórios, rosas rosadas para donzelas e vermelhas para os apaixonados.

Ela agora segurava uma rosa azul na mão esquerda e uma negra estava ali brotando em um vasilhame de terra escura na barraquinha de flores perto do banco de Dalaran. “Humanos não sabiam de muitas coisas mesmo”, ela pensou. “Ou talvez não se interessem por coisas desse tipo.”.

– É uma bela escolha, menina... – disse a comerciante Aerith Primrose – Rosas azuis são tão raras quanto as verdadeiras amizades.

– Então já sei para quem darei essa aqui. – sorrindo maliciosamente e pegando uma vermelha com um cartão perfumado. – Oh! Não é para mim! – ela se explicou ao olhar para a comerciante. – Juntarei dois pombinhos distraídos demais...

– Apaixonados?

– Sim, sim, mas nem percebem nisso! Bando de bobões...

– Você parece estar apaixonada também...

– Aaaah isso tem nome e é uma doença complicada de tratar. Mas vou querer aquela preta ali também.

– Oh infelizmente esta não está à venda... Estou guardando essa especialmente para alguém...

– Que pena... – ela disse com uma careta triste para se animar. – Mas será que você poderia me dizer como cultivou essa...?

– É bem simples... Ela é uma rosa carmim original, se a deixarmos crescer em terreno de meio ácido há possibilidades dela florescer com algumas pétalas escuras, mas não totalmente negras... Muitas morrem antes de brotar algo realmente... Desse modo cuidamos dessas espécies com magia herbalista. Dá certo na maioria das vezes...

– Meu avô cuidava de plantas... – lembrou Sorena. – Ele disse que rosas negras crescem em cemitérios ou lugares que tenham muito... cadáveres... Esse papo está muito estranho para você? – a florista sorriu gentilmente e acenou um não com a cabeça.

– Você é bem interessada no assunto. E sabe bastante coisa, eu creio. – e dando uma pétala de uma flor exótica para Sorena ela acrescentou: - Esse é um convite formal para visitar o Herbolário de Dalaran. É ali na rua debaixo, não tem como errar. Os estudantes irão te ensinar muitas coisas e sanar suas dúvidas sobre as legendárias rosas negras...

– Nossa, muito obrigada! – segurando bem a pétala.

– E que os pombinhos percebam a tempo!

– E irão! Nem que eu tenha que dopar, amarrar e trancar os dois no mesmo quarto até eles se darem conta disso...

 

– Você se saiu bem para um novato...

– Eu tento...

– Não, é sério! Você soube como convencer eles de usarem mais o coração que a burra racionalidade que sempre nos atrapalha...

– Eu achei que seria ao contrário... – riu Oxkhar desviando Imladris de uma poça de água na rua. Ela agradeceu com um olhar curioso. – Mas é você que é a embaixadora do orgulho da Horda, lembra? A porta-voz de Undercity como os outros chamam. Você tem bem mais experiência que eu nesse tipo de reunião...

– É... você está certo... – os dois riram da falta de modéstia da clériga, mas quando se entreolharam ficaram em silêncio. O braço de Imladris estava enganchado no de Oxkhar e ele tinha todo o cuidado para caminhar no mesmo passo que ela.

– Você está bem?

– Sim, por que a pergunta?

– Eu não saberia dizer... Você parece ótima aqui de fora, mas quando a gente chega muito perto parece que está sofrendo... Eu posso estar exagerando e isso é de família! – ele riu nervosamente, Imladris parou de andar e o encarou.

– Sofrendo?

– É... Como se estivesse, ahn... sabe aquela sensação estranha que a gente sente quando fica perto de alguém atribulado? – Immie concordou.

– Eu fico com essa sensação toda vez que fico perto de sua irmã...

– Ah isso! Sorena é um poço de atribulações mal resolvidas...

– Ela é uma não-resolvida. – os dois riram um pouco e Imladris tossiu para disfarçar a dor aguda que sentiu no peito.

– Suas olheiras aumentaram...

– Olheiras? Cansaço.

– E às vezes eu acho que você é de vidro.

– E-eu não sou de vidro! Sei bem me cuidar sozinha!

– Qual é Immie...? – tocando a face da elfa e examinando os olhos dela. – Você tem vasos dilatados nos olhos... Você força as vistas para enxergar as coisas...

– Faço isso desde criança. Desde quando você é médico?

– Desde sempre. Fui um paladino muito prendado nas Artes da Cura durante minha missão. – Immie ficou envergonhada por ele pedir para ela se virar um pouco. – Pode respirar fundo, por favor? – colando o ouvido esquerdo nas costas dela. A clériga obedeceu com um pouco de temor. – Seu peito está chiando e você está forçando a respiração demais. Tem certeza que está bem mesmo?

– E-eu só sinto umas pontadas aqui, mas... – apontando para seu tórax, mas depois se encolhendo de vergonha. – Sim, eu estou bem! – com o coração acelerado pela cara de preocupado de Oxkhar.

– Eu posso pedir que vá ao Curandeiro só para prevenir algo mais grave? Você veio de um lugar não muito... como dizer...?

– Que eu morava com mortos-vivos? Eu sou uma!

– Já te expliquei que não. Seu coração bate, você respira ar, você se alimenta normalmente e nunca vi você trocando de pedaços de seu corpo, a não ser que você seja muito habilidosa em esconder isso de um paladino... – ela iria responder, mas só conseguiu espremer um:

– Mas por que isso hein?

– Porque eu me importo com você Immie...

– E-eu sei... Eu estou bem, bem mesmo...

– Krassus comentou que você estava doente... Talvez esteja...

– Olha não tem nada a ver com Undercity! Eu sempre morei lá, me acostumei com o ar e com tudo e como eu posso estar doente se eu estou mort...

– Você quer mesmo que eu prove que você não está morta?

– Não! Deixe-me com minhas opiniões! – ela riu quando ele se aproximou demais. Estava mais viva que nunca, já que o coração pulava na garganta.

– Pode parecer besteira, Immie, mas eu percebo bastante em você... desde o dia em que a gente se conheceu eu quis...

– Essa é a parte em que você se declara para ela e depois se beijam? – interrompeu Sorena com uma cestinha de flores e mudas. Dentro dela havia um pacotinho colorido com uma fita vermelha e uma rosa vermelha pregada no tampo. – Eu posso esperar a cena romântica passar ou vocês podem me esperar comprar pipoca pra eu assistir esse evento fantástico...?

– Não diga bobagens Sorena... Estávamos conversando... Como adultos normais. – explicou Imladris se afastando dois passos de Oxkhar.

– Adultos tudo bem, normais, não.

– Você melhorou? – Oxkhar sentiu a testa da irmã. – Não pode sair da Taverna se não estiver...

– Oh oh! Você acredita que vendem ursos polares como montaria por 50 ouros?! – ela falou animadamente. – Pena que o chato daquele anão me incomodou muito quando fui perguntar a vendedora sobre grifos. Papai queria um... Você pode aproveitar e descer o muque no anão desocupado e sem-educação?

– O que ele fez? – perguntou Oxkhar preocupado.

– Ele me chamou de “manajunkie”, seja lá o que isso for. – Imladris riu alto. – O que foi?

– É uma expressão anã para dizer que você é viciada em magia.

– Eu não sou!

– Eu ouvi que os Elfos do Sangue eram... – opinou Oxkhar.

– Ainda bem que sou uma Abandonada... – Imladris desconversou verificando a barra de seu manto.

– Ela sempre cisma que está morta?

– Desde que a conheci, mas pouco acredito. Quem está morrendo aqui sou eu, lembra?

– Vocês não entendem como é honroso pertencer aos Abandonados...

– Viver em ruínas cheias de cadáveres? Meu sonho de criança! – exclamou Sorena cutucando Oxkhar.

– Até pouco tempo atrás você fugiu de casa para encontrar com a Rainha deles...? – devolveu Oxkhar vendo o rubor assomar as bochechas de Imladris. Ela ficara assim quando um representante de Warsong falou sobre “uma aliança entre as tribos.”.

– Isso foi há muito tempo atrás e eu só fui atrás de minha família... – Sorena fechou a cara. – Que aliás, está mortinha mesmo. Anime-se! Não tenho outros irmãos. Você é o único a me agraciar com sua existência...

– Engraçadinha... Hey! Será que eles têm um daqueles papagaios falantes?!

– Sei lá, mas a gente pode ir lá perguntar...

– Papagaios falantes?! – Imladris estranhou olhando para Oxkhar, este havia se empertigado no lugar.

– Sonho de criança dele... Queria ser um pirata...

– Sorena!! – gritou o irmão mais vermelho ainda.

– Mas era!! Você até pediu pra eu fazer um tapa-olho pra usar... E ficou uma gracinha na época... – ela confidenciou para Immie.

– Você de pirata? – a clériga ria um pouco.

– Tudo bem Ox, eu queria ser engenheira-goblin, mas...!!

– Eu particularmente gosto de piratas... – confessou Imladris baixinho. Oxkhar abriu um sorriso bobo, Sorena percebeu na hora e ficou encarando os dois. Resolveu agir.

– Mas então... Krassus pediu para te entregar isso... – dando o pacote colorido com a rosa para ela. – Como ele não te encontrava em lugar nenhum... – O irmão ficou mais encolhido que um coelhinho preso em uma jaula. – Não vai ver o que é?

– Eeeer, eu abro isso depois...

– As rosas também são dele. Como é que ele disse? “Uma bela rosa para a flor selvagem de meu jardim de inverno...”, sinceramente acho que ele deveria mudar de cantada barata e sem criatividade. O que você acha disso Oxkhar...?

– Rosas são... bonitas... Mas eu daria rosas... ahn... brancas...

– Brancas é de velório... – desconversou Sorena com uma careta de desaprovação.

– Eu adoro rosas brancas... – murmurou Imladris.

– Combinariam com seus cabelos... – respondeu Oxkhar. Sorena prendeu o riso, mas continuou.

– Ele pediu que se você pudesse Immie, o encontrasse na Fonte da Praça dos Portais. Ele quer muito conversar com você, sabe? – dando um cutucão sigiloso nas costelas de Oxkhar.

– Não tenho nada o que conversar com ele...

– Talvez seja coisa mal resolvida... Isso é tão comum em relacionamentos que acabam bruscamente...

– Eu nunca tive nada com ele!! Mas que cisma que você tem!!

– Por que não? Ele é um paladino renomado!!

– Oxkhar também é!! – Sorena abriu a boca para zombar da última frase, mas se conteve novamente. – E ele não fica me cortejando...!! – a clériga estava mais vermelha que a rosa em sua mão. Oxkhar foi encolhendo ainda mais.

– E-eu não...? – ele foi travando aos poucos e a discussão continuava.

– Não, mas até um cego saberia o quanto o meu querido irmão aqui gosta de você...

– Isso é um absurdo! Você que tem essa coisa de que clérigas DEVEM ficar com paladinos!

– E por que não? É natural, não é Ox?

– E-eu-eu...

– É como Vigias e guerreiros, eles se combinam! Xamãs e druidas... Clérigos e paladinos é uma questão de tempo.

– E Feiticeiros hein? – devolveu Imladris ofegante.

– Você disse pra eu não conjurar súcubus, logo casarei com meu Voidwalker... Imps são baixinhos demais para mim...

– Você só sabe inventar esses delírios ocasionais para me irritar não?

– Eu?!

– Secretamente você me odeia, não?

– Claro que não! – Imladris foi abrindo o suposto presente de Krassus e viu que era um anel prateado em forma de flor. A clériga ficou surpreendida com o presente. Oxkhar não reconheceu o objeto e com a mandíbula tensa, engoliu em seco e puxou Imladris para si e deu-lhe um beijo demorado. Sorena vibrou atrás deles, fazendo uma dancinha ridícula de vitória. – Preciso de fogos de artifício... Aonde vendem fogos de artifício aqui? – ela murmurava e olhando para as placas daquela esquina.

– Clériga Imladris... – Oxkhar se ajoelhou aos pés dela e pegou sua mão direita. – Sei que não possuo muitos pertences, que posso não ser tão renomado quanto Krassus e não poder dar-lhe presentes de tamanho valor e nem sei se meu futuro será certo ao sair dessa cidade... – Immie estava com o queixo caído e observando o ex-paladino com os olhos marejados. – Mas por favor, releve o meu pedido... – e respirando fundo ele concluiu: - Gostaria de me aceitar como seu esposo?


	4. Chapter 4

**Na Taverna Crisálida à noite.**

 

– Mas que...!! – o pai Hrodi praguejava intensamente, revirando os bolsos e subia e descia as escadas de tempos em tempos. A taverna estava vazia para aquele dia, Oxkhar estava enfurnado em uma caneca de vinho quente, já que o frio em Dalaran assomava no final da tarde e se estendia até a madrugada adentro. A fregueza pontual estava no balcão comendo mais um prato de sopa incrementada com legumes exóticos de ratchet, uma colônia de Goblins em Kalimdor.

– Agora sim as coisas estão funcionando! – disse Sorena descendo as escadas com pantufas em forma de tartarugas marinhas.

– Achou aquilo que eu pedi pra você procurar? – perguntou o pai suando frio.

– Não? Mas olha só o Oxkhar! Ele pediu a Immie em casamento!

– Sorena, não quero falar nisso agora... – resmungou o mais velho tomando um grande gole e pedindo mais para o goblin ajudante.

– Só porque ela não respondeu de imediato? Claro que não! Faz parte do ritual matrimonial! – e virando para seu pai. – Papai, demorou quantos dias para mamãe querer o senhor em casamento?

– 3 semanas e 4 dias...

– Nossa demorou demais...

– Havia outro rapaz querendo ela.

– E o que o senhor fez?

– Deixei ele com as duas pernas quebradas na época.

– Bravio. Essencialmente passional e violento, mas apóio!

– O que foi papai? – Oxkhar perguntou para o pai aflito. – Perdeu alguma coisa?

– O anel de sua mãe... Aquele que dei para ela de noivado... Ele vivia pendurado em meu cordão da Ordem desde que ela se foi e... – Oxkhar virou-se lentamente para Sorena que comia um pedaço de salame defumado.

– Você planejou isso tudo?! – Oxkhar cuspiu um pouco o vinho no balcão.

– Ahn... Sim? – o irmão pulou em cima dela, mas ela conseguiu desviar a tempo e vê-lo trombar em cadeiras. – Immie e Ox debaixo de uma árvore... Se b-e-i-j-a-n-d-o! E que beijo! O senhor tinha que ver papai, seu filhão tem futuro... – Hrodi tentava compreender a briga.

– Você pegou a anel de noivado de sua mãe do meu cordão? – Sorena concordou. – E não me avisou disso e eu fiquei procurando o bendito a tarde toda? – ela concordou novamente. – Você quer ficar ainda mais de castigo? – ela negou veemente. – Explique-se agora!

– Oxkhar pediu a Immie em casamento e não tinha anel de noivado, aí eu peguei o da mamãe. Ela não se importaria se fosse pro Oxkhar...

– Como pôde fazer isso?!

– Vocês NUNCA iam tomar a iniciativa oras! Ficam nesse chove-mas-não-molha pra sempre! E convenhamos irmãozão, você envelhece mais rápido que ela, já estava na hora de tomar coragem...

– Você não tinha o direito de tomar essa decisão por mim!

– Eu tinha a obrigação!

– Deixa eu entender... – Hrodi pousou a mão no ombro do filho mais velho. – Você pegou o anel de sua mãe e deu para Imladris para que ela pensasse que o Oxkhar a pedira em casamento?

– Não, pai, eu fiz o pedido... O anel era pra que ela pensasse que era do Paladino Krassus... – Hrodi olhou de soslaio para Sorena.

– Ai alguém aqui iria tomar a iniciativa de fazer ALGUMA COISA para ficar com ela. Usar de estratégia é a melhor coisa que aprendi naquele antro maldito chamado Undercity...

– O que você andou aprendendo lá fora? Isso foi usar de esperteza, menina levada!

– M-mas eu não queria que...

– Que o quê? E o Krassus chegar na sua frente e tomar a Immie de você? E ele iria conseguir com todo o respeito que tenho por você maninho... Na disposição geral da situação: Você é humano, falido, ex-paladino e considerado traidor por muitos. Ele é um renomado paladino, protetor de Dragonblight, tem um Covenant só para ajudá-lo e é queridinho da minha tia Vereesa... Você seria facilmente descartado...

– Então por que acha que assim desse jeito eu teria mais chances com ela...? – Sorena fez um gesto de sorvete na testa. A fregueza misteriosa balançou a cabeça em desagrado para concordar com a elfa mais jovem.

– Porque você é humano, Ox!! E é isso que a Immie precisa, alguém mais fracote, bobão, caipira e todo pronto para ajudar como você...

– Você está me deixando mais deprimido... – virando no balcão e tomando o vinho quente com uma fungada triste. Hrodi fez um gesto de “vai levar palmadas” com a mão e decidiu voltar ao trabalho.

– Olha, vai fundo nessa que eu te apóio!

– Ela nem gosta de mim assim...

– Nem é... A Immie é muito sozinha Ox... Quem criou ela foi uma banshee translúcida com cabelos arrepiados, um orc velhaco e um Abandonado que só atende duas vezes por dia... O coraçãozinho dela é cheio de espaço para alguém que consiga merecer entrar nele. E acho que você já conseguiu isso faz tempo...

– Você a ouviu dizendo...?

– Ela é uma bobona racionalista! Fechada no mundinho dentro do cubículo cheio de livros e pergaminhos. Ela precisa de você para dar sentido a qualquer coisa que ela faça, acredite...

– Ela já falou isso pra você...?

– Não, mas ela já resmungou muito por sentir sua falta quando estávamos em apuros em luta...

– Isso que eu sou... Só um paladino burro que serve pra tomar porrada...

– Meu jovem, há uma diferença enorme entre ser e o conquistar. – disse a misteriosa fregueza colocando a colher de lado e cutucando ele na bochecha. - E você conquistou o lugar de paladino que toma porrada no conceito dela. – Sorena concordou animadamente.

– Isso não tá ajudando... – resmungou Oxkhar bebendo mais um gole.

– Ox, presta atenção? Você mostrou a ela que tem vida lá fora de Undercity. Trata de tomar uma providência rápida sobre se quer manter o seu posto de único paladino que toma porrada na vida dela.

 

**Mais tarde na mesma noite.**

 

Kali estava sentada na mesa de fundo verificando as flechas novas que comprara. Sorena as cobrira com uma emulsão transparente que entrava em combustão em atrito com o ar.

– Flechas flamejantes! Eba! – a mais nova sentou ao lado da arqueira e comia um pão com banana. Mudara de roupa e agora estava com uma capa vermelha simples com um capuz exagerado.

– Quem você pensa que é? Chapeuzinho Vermelho? – Sorena não mordeu o pão e mandou língua para ela.

– Última invenção da Immie. Só que saiu errado. Ela perdeu a vontade de terminar a costura porque Oxkhar a chamou para ver os fogos lá na Praça. Ohohohoho, meu plano deu certo!!

– Você planejou isso tudo?

– Nharram... – mastigando bem.

– Você é maléfica...

– Nharram...

– Você é pérfida e cruel...

– Tá, aí você já exagerou... - dando um pedaço de pão para ela, Kali aceitou.

– O que haveria aqui dentro além da banana?

– Veneno bem potente. Você vai morrer assim que morder o primeiro pedaço... – as duas sorriram uma para outra.

– E como foi?

– A Immie ficou no modo: “Oh-meus-sapatos-vermelhinhos!! Ele-me-ama-ele-me-ama!!” e depois ficou muda. O Ox está ansioso e não parou de roer as unhas.

– O amor é tão doentio...

– Isso foi espirituoso! Aonde arranja essas frases?

– Tenho um lado filosófico que você jamais irá conhecer realmente...

– Ainda bem... estou te falando... – mastigando outro pedaço grande. – Eles serão felizes para sempre e tudo mais... – falando de boca cheia. – E terão filhos tão chatos quanto eles...

– Você sempre tem certeza de tudo, não?

– Nharram... – comendo mais do pão. – Pena eu não ter usado o cartão. Iria ser dramático!

– Qual cartão? – Sorena tirou um cartão perfumado do bolso de sua calça nova negociada por frasquinhos de poção explosiva para um goblin no Mercado Negro nos esgotos de Dalaran. Ela abriu o cartão e Kali fungou o ar para sentir o aroma de rosas que o cartão tinha. - “Querida Immie... Meu coração foi arrebatado por tua beleza e doçura eterna... Minha vida é tão vazia desde que você se foi e percebo agora o quanto és importante para mim. Aceite esse presente singelo e as rosas como prova de meu amor verdadeiro, pois é esse amor que me mantém vivo e totalmente clamando por ti. Assinado: Krassus. Ps: Não mate o mensageiro.” – Kali a olhou com decepção. - Ela iria desconfiar na hora que foi você quem escreveu...

– Como você sabe?!

– “Não mate o mensageiro”?! Isso é tão... você...

– Como assim?!

– Você faz as trapalhadas e espera sair impune. “Não mate o mensageiro” denuncia de cara o quanto você quer tirar o corpo fora da situação...

– A culpa não é minha se os dois são burros demais para perceberem que se amam!

– Aí de novo você se denunciou...

– Aonde?!

– “A culpa não é minha...”

– Mas o quê?!

– Nem que se o amor estivesse vestido de pintinhas douradas e com uma melancia na cabeça, você perceberia. Então sofre do mesmo mal que tentou extirpar dos dois...

– O quê?!

– O plano original era deixar o Ox com ciúmes e se declarar logo?

– Era sim... Mas whoooa, o que você estava falando antes de eu não perceber o amor na minha frente?

– Então o Ox se declararia, a Immie ficaria em dúvida sobre quem escolher e teríamos uma quase tragédia, já que o previsível nessas situações é de um duelo envolvendo os paladinos para disputar o amor da clériga... Foi um plano brilhante...

– Claro que a Immie iria escolher o Ox! Ele é bem melhor que aquele almofadinha sardinha! E duelo entre paladinos? Isso é tão... fora de moda! Quem seria o idiota de querer fazer isso?

 

– Oxkhar de Goldshire!! – gritou alguém lá fora da Taverna a noite já alta. – Eu o desafio em um duelo!!

– Mas quem?! – Hrodi espiou pela porta. Krassus vestia uma armadura maciça, espada em punho e cabelos revoltados pelo vento frio lá fora.

– Eu desafio seu filho em um duelo!!

– Já entendemos, tio.. – disse Sorena sonolenta em cima do balcão.

– Um duelo pelo amor de Imladris, a flor...

– Selvagem de seu jardim de inverno... – terminou Sorena indo para a porta se arrastando. – Já sabemos...

– Aonde está o seu irmão?

– Provavelmente beijando a Immie debaixo de uma árvore... – ela soltou com um risinho infantil.

– O que se passa? – perguntou Oxkhar chegando com uma trouxa de roupas lavadas.

– Seu sem-vergonha salafrário!! – Krassus avançou contra ele. – Até as roupas de Immie você se atreveu a se apoderar?! Sem honra!! Pervertido impuro!!

– Whooooa sem brigas na MINHA Taverna! – sentenciou Hrodi separando os dois. Sorena pegou a trouxa e colocou em uma mesa vazia.

– Falou e disse caro papito...

– Venha até aqui e lute como um homem!

– Iiiih, esquece Ox. Ele quer lutar com um homem... – os dois se engalfinharam em golpes de espada e pontapés. Hrodi tentava separar os dois.

– Gente, vocês perderam o juízo?!

– Você arranjou a confusão, agora conserte... – opinou Kali a cutucando nas costas com uma flecha e saindo pela porta.

– Sorena confesse logo que foi um mal entendido! – pediu Oxkhar levando um golpe no rosto, ele cambaleou por alguns instantes e devolveu com um soco no estômago bem na junção do cinto e peitoral da armadura. Krassus ficou sem ar e por pouco não deixou a espada a cair.

– Não vou não! Você ama a Immie, então trate de defender sua honra...

– Sorena, o que é isso minha filha? Você está errada e joga seu irmão na arena de combate?

– Ele já tem experiência com isso papai. Não é chamado de “Campeão de Orgrimmar” por nada...

– Você não escapará, seu infiel!! Macular a inocência de uma criatura tão benevolente e pura como a Immie?!

– Ele é tão poético... Será que mata as coisas lá em Dragonblight com intensidade poética como agora? – questionou Sorena recuando de um golpe de espada falho. A espada de Krassus voara depois de um golpe certeiro de Ox no cabo.

– Venha e lute pelo amor da donzela mais bela de todo universo!! – vociferou Krassus o socando sem sucesso.

– Ele vai começar a fazer versos pra ela? Pelo pãozinho de banana que comi mais cedo...

– O que vocês estão fazendo aí embaixo?! – exclamou Imladris na varandinha de cima. Ela usava camisola de dormir e um manto pesado cheio de estrelinhas douradas. – Vocês estão brigando?!

– Estão duelando, é diferente... – explicou a elfa mais nova.

– Parem! Parem já com isso!! – correndo para o outro lado para descer as escadas.

– Sorena Atwood, desde quando você decide as coisas aqui?! – foi a vez de Hrodi ficar irritado.

– Eu decido sim!! Porque se a Immie morrer sozinha largada no mundo, a culpa será toda minha!

– Do que você está falando? – Ele e Krassus pararam na mesma hora em que Imladris chegara com seu cajado de clériga na mão.

– Eu vou morrer...? Mas eu já estou morta!!

– Você está com a Nova Praga, cara Immie... Soube do Curandeiro responsável pelo tratamento do senhor Hrodi aqui... – disse Krassus engalfinhado em Ox.

– Eu com a nova Praga...? – um sorriso bobo se espalhou pelo rosto de Imladris. – Quer dizer que a Dama Sombria me escolheu como hospedeira da Nova Praga?

– E esse sacripanca se aproveitou de sua moléstia para profaná-la e seduzi-la em seus braços!!

– Quer parar de ser tão poético? Você faria o mesmo, senão pior... – todos a olharam. – Oras! Qualquer pessoa com olhos e pulsação saberia o quanto a Immie é uma garota desejável! – silêncio entre os cinco.

– Isso soou estranho até para você maninha... – Krassus acertou um golpe nas costelas de Oxkhar que grunhiu em dor.

– Nunca baixe sua guarda patética, humano traidor da Luz... – Ox avançou jogando o corpo de Krassus na calçada bem sólida.

– Agora sim temos um duelo...

– Parem!!

– Sorena, minha filha... – Hrodi pediu.

– Papai, essa é a lei da natureza! O mais forte sobrevive. E que o sobrevivente saiba que não será refeição do carnívoro, mas sim que perdeu a chance de ser o escolhido na troca natural de genes para a posteridade.

– Parem já vocês dois!! – Immie gritou tentando separar os dois.

– E o senhor quebrou as pernas do coitado que tava cortejando a mamãe, então não venha com “o que é isso?”, “isso é loucura!” e tudo mais...

– Foi diferente!

– Você quebrou as pernas de um cara que nem conhecia pelo amor de uma mulher. – Sorena apontou para os dois paladinos ainda se batendo. – Mesma coisa. Só muda de cenário.

– Parem já com isso!! - o cajado de Immie explodiu em faíscas atordoantes, os dois se afastaram um do outro. - Que besteira, estão fazendo essa bagunça para ganhar o meu amor?

– Duelando... – explicou Sorena novamente.

– Calada!! – todos olharam a clériga alterada. – Como podem se atrever a se digladiarem para conquistar o meu coração? Vocês acham que sou uma clériga-prêmio e me disponibilizo como uma mercadoria no final dessa demonstração ignóbil de violência?!

– Sei lá o que é ignóbil, mas falou e disse, Immie...

– Você calada mais ainda!!

– Certim... – Sorena se encolheu e se afastou da briga.

– Eu esperava mais de você dois! Se comportando como animais raivosos? Cãos de briga. Aaaargh!! Só de olhar pra vocês dá vergonha! Se estão pensando que irei escolher algum de vocês, podem ir esquecendo!!

– E tirinho número 2 saiu pela culatra... – sussurrou Sorena pegando a trouxa de roupas e saindo de fininho.

– Sorena Atwood, você ME DEVE explicações! – a clériga puxou a mais nova como se fosse um saco de batatas.

– Ahn... conversar agora?

– Já!! – apontando as escadas para as duas subirem. Oxkhar tremia de frio, assim como Krassus.

– Ahn... Quer um vinho quente? É o melhor da região... – ofereceu Oxkhar ao paladino.

– E-eu eu aceito sim – Krassus disse.


	5. Chapter 5

– Qual é o seu problema?

– O meu? Nenhum!

– Por que fez isso com a gente?

– Porque vocês nunca iriam se juntar porque tem essas coisas bobas em volta de vocês...

– Que coisas? Do que você está falando?

– "Eu sou uma Abandonada, eu estou morta, eu não sou elfo, eu vou viver para sempre, eu sou clériga." isso!! E o Ox é um paspalho por ficar nessa de "Ela não me ama porque eu sou um humano paladino, buábuá.". É tão perda de tempo entre vocês dois que dá raiva! - a feiticeira chutou um sapato seu que estava escapando de debaixo da cama. - Vocês ficam negando amor um para o outro e perdem tempo demais nisso...

– Sorena, você não tem que...

– Blábláblá, decisões, que coisa! Você vai morrer daqui a pouco e precisa se casar antes.

– O quê?

– Esse é o sonho de toda garota! Achar o cavaleiro de armadura cintilante e casar com ele!

– Em qual planeta você vive? Ou pensa que vive?

– Vai me dizer que não?! Que nunca quis ter alguém do seu lado toda hora, que te escutasse quando você ficasse reclamona, que te abraçasse quando você ficasse triste demais para abraçar alguém?

– Por isso eu tenho amigos! - a clériga levantou as mãos exasperada.

– Você só tem eu de amigos até agora... E eu ando com você há quase 1 ano...

– Tenho muitos amigos em Undercity!

– Você tem colegas de trabalho e aliados. Amigos, não.

– Como pode chegar a essa conclusão, nem me conhece!

– Se te aturei por 1 ano inteirinho é porque queria te conhecer bem!

– Você passou dos limites comigo, Sorena... Chega! Eu não vou mais ser obrigada a ficar aqui nesse lugar estúpido achando que você tem jeito!

– Jeito pra quê? Pra seguir as ordens "dela" ao pé da letra?

– Não envolva a Dama Sombria em nossa discussão! – o tom da clériga foi para um grunhido raivoso.

– Faço sim porque é tudo sobre ela! A gente briga demais porque você é devota imaginária dela e eu sou uma obsessiva compulsiva! Temos um problema enorme e tudo remete a *ela*, você já deveria ter notado!

– E-eu não sei o que você está falando...!! – a clériga sacudiu a cabeça com as mãos tapando as orelhas pontudas.

– Oxkhar te faz feliz, você que não quer sentir isso porque acha que a devoção a Undercity é maior que qualquer coisa no mundo.

– Mas é maior e mil vezes melhor que qualquer coisa no mundo!

– Gaaaaaah!! - Sorena pulou em cima da cama e atacou um travesseiro nela. - Então me dá esse anel que eu vou casar com o meu irmão, pronto!!

– De jeito nenhum!! - a clériga se encolheu segurando bem sua mão onde o anel de noivado estava.

– Viu?! Você gostou de ser pedida em casamento pelo Oxkhar...

– Isso não tem nada a ver com o anel...

– Tem TUDO a ver com o anel!!

– É um belo presente!

– Eu catei ele dos pertences de meu pai, você acha que foi um presente do Oxkhar? Acorda Immie!!

– Você está maluca... Você realmente está maluca...

– Estou sim, porque não suporto ver quem eu amo desperdiçando o precioso tempo que tem com complexos de "não-vou-amar-ninguém-porque-sou-boa-demais-para-isso"!

– Nunca disse tal coisa! E-eu não sou boa demais para amar e... - silêncio entre as duas. Sorena estava chorando sem perceber.

– Por que vocês sempre têm que dificultar coisas tão simples?! - limpando a bochecha molhada e indo abraçar a clériga. Imladris aceitou o abraço, mas não entendeu de imediato. - Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Immie... Quero muito mesmo...

– Sorena, eu nunca vou conseguir te entender direito...

– Você é tudo que eu queria ser algum dia... Tudinho mesmo...

– V-você gosta do Oxkhar é isso?

– Ele é o meu irmão, Immie...!

– Então porque arranjou essa confusão toda? Forçou o Oxkhar a se declarar, fez ele entrar em um duelo bobo com o Krassus e me pedir em casamento...

– Eu não o forcei a te pedir em casamento. Eu nem pensava nisso. Ele fez por ele mesmo...

– Então quer dizer que...?

– Isso não estava óbvio desde o início? Ele é louco por você...

– Eu sei, mas... Eu tenho medo... de... de... - a clériga sentou na cama segurando Sorena nos braços. - Eu posso magoar muito o seu irmão se eu quiser... Eu sou assim desde sempre...

– Ele já ouviu coisas piores, acredite... - fungou Sorena. - Eu já chamei ele de coisas bem terríveis quando mais nova... - Imladris suspirou longamente e alisou o anel de noivado em seu dedo.

– Mesmo que eu diga que não o ame, vai ser mentira... - confessou desatando um nó nos cabelos de Sorena. - Não por ele ser paladino e tudo mais... É porque ele é gentil e se importa com as pessoas independente de qual facção elas são...

– Ele é um coração-mole...

– Mas se eu voltar para Undercity algum dia...

– Ele vai fazer acampamento nas escadas das ruínas só pra te esperar...

– Nossa vida iria ser difícil sabe? E-eu sou uma clériga muito requisitada... - Sorena mandou língua para ela.

– Até parece... - as duas se abraçaram por um momento.

– Por que eu acho que você está com ciúmes...?

– Não é ciúmes... - Sorena fungou de novo no abraço. - É inveja. Mas eu supero isso algum dia... - Imladris a abraçou de novo. - Eu nunca vou poder ser como você, Immie e eu queria tanto!

– Tudo bem, não precisamos de outra de mim aí no mundo... - beijando a testa da mais nova.

– Eu nunca vou poder ter o que eu mais quero, por mais que ganhe pontos de experiência, por mais reputação que alcance... Eu estou fadada ao fracasso. E de ter um Voidwalker resmungão para sempre.

– Não fale assim... Você pode conseguir tudo o que quer! Seja mais otimista!

– Não é tão fácil quanto parece...

– Você fez um milagre essa tarde... E eu sou a clériga aqui!

– É, fiz sim... Mas o milagre nunca vai chegar em mim...

 

– A Immie é a garota mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida... E eu já vi muitas...

– Eu não vi muitas... - comentou Oxkhar perplexo pela tristeza do paladino tão renomado. - Eu só via a Immie...

– É, isso acontece...

– Rapazes, a Taverna está fechando... - anunciou o goblin esganiçadamente.

– O que ela viu em você que não viu em mim? - perguntou Krassus desgostoso. - Devem ser as orelhas pontudas... Ela nunca gostou de elfos...

– Ela é uma...

– Mas mesmo assim...

– Vocês... ahn... tiveram alguma coisa antes de...?

– Quem dera!! - suspirou o paladino arrasado, Oxkhar deu tapinhas nas costas dele. - Ela nunca deixou a gente se aproximar demais... E depois que houve a batalha em Strat... Todo mundo falava do trio imbatível: Mestre Derris, Immie e o paladino desconhecido... - e fungando em sua manga da blusa. - Era para eu ser o paladino lá...

– Foi uma acaso do destino eu ter me juntado ao grupo... Na verdade eu iria até Undercity e acabar com qualquer um que estivesse na minha frente até chegar a Lady Silvanas...

– É um ato corajoso... - opinou Krassus bebendo o resto de seu vinho. - Suicida, mas corajoso...

– Só que ela me fez mudar de idéia... Ver o outro lado que eu tanto combatia...

– A Horda é um bando de malfeitores, porcos e ladrões... - resmungou Krassus se levantando. - E não importa o quanto eles tentem melhorar na aparência, sempre serão mendigos a procura de migalhas... - e depois rindo de si mesmo. - E tanta gente no mundo, eu me apaixono pela defensora dos mortos-vivos...

– Acontece... - repetiu Oxkhar o ajudando colocar a armadura no corpo. - Vai conseguir andar nisso?

– Pode deixar... Não bebi tanto para trocar meus passos... - ele já saía pela porta em passos pesados. - Escuta aqui humano! Se você ousar magoá-la, fazê-la chorar ou deixá-la miserável nesse mundo cruel, eu juro que arranco seus olhos com minhas mãos! - Oxkhar bateu continência instintivamente e deixou o paladino ir pelas ruas estreitas de Dalaran.

– A palavra de um paladino do Silver Covenant é promessa, sr. Oxkhar... - opinou o goblin ajudante.

– Você acha que estou preocupado com perda de meus olhos, Haufn? Eu tenho uma irmã feiticeira, melhor amiga da mulher que mais amo no mundo. Meus olhos seriam aperitivos para a fúria de Sorena...

 

– Ahn... oi?

– Oi... – os dois primos encaravam o chão com vergonha. O encontro foi arranjado pela tia no Silver Covenant, com muitos guardas vigiando os dois.

– Você é bem alto...

– Puxei meu pai...

– Eu ouvi dele... Bem legal... – os dois sentaram em um banquinho do Hall do Covenant.

– É...

– Ahn... Gosta de Dalaran?

– E-eu não vivo aqui.

– Então aonde...?

– Honor Hold. É em Outland.

– Tem que pegar portal para lá não é?

– É... – silêncio dos dois, cochichos dos guardas. – Por que eles estão aqui?

– Eu sou uma pessoa muito hostilizada. – Sorena fez a piada, mas o primo não entendeu direito. – Bem ahn... então a gente chegou se ver quando pequenos? Eu realmente não lembro...

– Não... A mulher que me deu a luz me deixou em Honor Hold quando pequeno. Meu pai que me criou.

– Não foi tão ruim! Seu pai pelo menos estava do lado te ajudando e tudo mais...

– E os seus pais? – Arator tinha olhos azulados opacos e cabelos claros como as irmãs Windrunner tinham.

– A cabeça do meu pai conversava comigo debaixo da cama e minha mãe trocou de nome por vergonha de ter me deixado.

– Parece bem com a minha história.

– Tia Alleria mudou de nome?

– Não diga o nome dela, me dá raiva.

– Tudo bem... – mais silêncio. Rhonin estava acompanhado por um conselheiro de Kirin-Tor, mas parou para ouvir o diálogo. – Você não tem vontade de conhecer todo mundo?

– Não muito... Acho que eles vão me achar... estranho...

– Só porque você é metade elfo? – o olhar do primo foi sofrido. – Tudo bem, eu fui criada em Goldshire entre os humanos. Não há nada mais alienígena do que ser cultivada dentro de costumes deles.

– Eu gosto de humanos. Eles são bons comigo. – Sorena suspirou alto e ficou cutucando a orelha esquerda. O primo pigarreou e tentou falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu.

– O pior de tudo é que não podemos culpar ninguém pelas falhas dos outros... – disse Sorena bocejando. Arator concordou em silêncio. – Mas podemos incomodá-los, você sabe disso não? – o primo da mesma idade riu quebrando a monotonia e ajeitou a bota metálica.

– É, eu sei...

– Mas alguma parte insana e estúpida do meu ser insiste em dizer que não é culpa de ninguém. Eles tiveram que fazer o que tinham que fazer...

– Até nos abandonar...?

– Você adoraria viver em Stormwind e ser da Aliança? – o primo fez uma careta para o chão. – Quase... Eu quis ser paladina quando era pequena...

– Deveria ter sido.

– Seguir profissão dos pais por obrigação não é a melhor coisa de Azeroth.

– É, eu concordo.

– Meu irmão é paladino.

– Tio Sylvos teve outros filhos além de você?

– O irmão humano? Olá, criada em Goldshire? – o primo se encolheu e respirou fundo. – Ox, “O piedoso”, conhece?

– Li registros dele no front. Traiu a Aliança para se juntar aos selvagens da Horda.

– Você tem problemas de visão?

– Ahn? – Sorena apontou para os próprios olhos.

– Olhos verdes, orelhas pontudas, feiticeira viciada em mana? Não te faz lembrar-se de nada não?

– Oh, desculpe-me! – ele pediu desculpas rapidamente, mas Sorena riu. – Eu não quis ofendê-la... – Sorena encostou no braço dele e puxou seu braço direito para segurarem as mãos.

– Queria ser você agora.

– Mas por quê? – o primo estava mais do que ruborizado.

– Porque metade de mim saberia o que era. – ele concordou encarando os olhos esverdeados da prima.

– Você é um pouco parecida com a... a...

– É o que dizem...

– Quer ir comigo pra Honor Hold? Tem bastante coisa lá para feiticeiros.

– E defender a Aliança? De jeito nenhum... – o primo riu baixinho e apertou bem a mão dela.

– Eu queria ser você agora... – o primo repetiu, ela o olhou bem de perto. – Pelo menos eu saberia para onde direcionar meu orgulho.

– Isso é fácil.

– Não quero pensar nisso agora.

– Nem eu. – silêncio dos dois. – O que tem legal em Outland?

– Ahn... Temos dois sóis... E na maior parte do tempo é de noite...

– Ah... isso é interessante... Coisas pra se divertir?

– Matar rikes.

– O que é rikes?

– Monstrengos esverdeados que babam ácido e tem mais de 2 cabeças... E dreadlords da Legião Flamejante.

– Interessantísimo...

– O que tem de bom em Goldshire?

– Patos... Ovelhas e ahn... vacas... tirar leite e essas coisas?

– Vacas são ferozes quando querem...

– E mais letais que qualquer monstro da Legião...

– Sem elas, não tem pão e leite e queijo e carne... – Sorena concordava.

– A dieta de muitos depende dessa coisa maléfica... – os dois riram ao mesmo tempo e depois ficaram em silêncio.

– Sorena...

– Quê...?

– Quando você puder, me visita de novo lá em Honor Hold?

– Só se você me mostrar esses rikes bizonhos.

– As vacas infernais de Outland.

– Elas não seguram foices, seguram?

– Porque disso?

– Sei lá, já tive sonhos com vacas me perseguindo com foices...

– Podemos visitar os rikes-vacas e ver os dois sóis...

– Fechado...

 

O curandeiro terminava de misturar os frasquinhos e pedir para o velho Hrodi colocar a língua para fora.

– Nada de reclamar... – Sorena disse segurando bem a mão do pai.

– Faz cosquinha depois que toma...

– Papai, seja forte!

– Éca, vou ter que passar por isso também?! – Imladris disse com uma cara de quem não queria ser tratada.

– Vai sim... Senão piora e aí eu vou ter que casar com uma morta-viva. – debochou Ox a beijando na testa. – E necrofilia é proibido na minha terra.

– Se tivessem falado isso antes, eu não teria... – Sorena murmurou despreocupada, todos a olharam com surpresa. – Olha só! Serenath!! – ela percebeu na mudinha de planta em alguns cestos de palha. – Yeeey! Você veio me visitar? – ela perguntou para a florzinha arroxeada.

– Está cada vez mais parecida com seu velho avô, pirralha... – disse Theridion aparecendo na porta do consultório do Curandeiro da cidade, um troll chamado Jammal, onde todos faziam plantão para tomarem o antídoto contra a Praga que havia sido descoberta pelos estudiosos de Kirin-Tor e os Apotecários de Undercity.

– Velho caduco!! – ela exclamou abraçando ele bem.

– Vai quebrar minhas costas... – ele balbuciou não entendendo a animação da menina. – E se me chamar de velho caduco novamente, vou te fritar com uma Chaosbolt...

– Que seria...?

– Mais eficaz e potente que uma Shadowbolt... Depois da primeira explosão de energia das trevas, há uma chance de 67% de contaminar o atingido com algum tipo de veneno... – explicou Imladris didaticamente. Sorena puxou a bochecha da clériga que se colocava sentada na cadeirinha de atendimentos que Jammal colocara ali no meio do quarto.

– Como é que você sabe tanta coisa sobre feiticeiros e eu não?

– Isso é fácil... – o curandeiro troll verificava pulsação, respiração e reflexos da mais nova. – Eu sou inteligente e você é uma novata ainda... – Ox sufocou o riso e recebeu um soquinho abaixo do umbigo de sua noiva.

– Todos reunidos... – anunciou Theridion separando um maço de pergaminhos de dentro do casaco e colocando-os na mesinha ali perto. – Notícias lá debaixo, quem quer ouvir?

– Eu!! – quase todos responderam ao mesmo tempo, menos Sorena que enfiou dois chumaços de algodão grosso dentro dos ouvidos. O avô a olhou com desprezo e continuou.

– A Ordem de Clérigos de Silvermoon gostaria de pedir encarecidamente a menina Imladris que possa continuar seus deveres como Embaixadora da Horda em nossa capital... – ele foi escolhendo pergaminhos até ver ao que correspondia a petição. Imladris engolia o elixir de gosto ruim com uma careta visível. Sorena conversava animadamente com as mudinhas no idioma murloquês.

– Rwlrwlrwl? Rwl, rwl... Aaaah rwlrwlrwl...?

– Esquece... – Theridion rasgou a petição e jogou na lareira do quarto. A clériga de Undercity suspirou aliviada. – Magistrado Aminel finalmente teve algum juízo na cabecinha de melancia dela... Mudou-se com os compatriotas para as bases do Farstriders em Ghostlands...

– Cérebro de banana... – resmungou Immie bebendo muita água para retirar o gosto do elixir. Hrodi já estava mais acostumado.

– E como soube que certo casal irá se casar brevemente, eu ofereço um belo lugar para que a união seja feita...

– Tudo menos lá, tudo menos lá... – pediu Sorena cruzando os dedos. Theridion tirou uma chave de metal do bolso e deu a Oxkhar.

– Como nossas tradições pedem, o dono da casa oferece o casamento para o parente mais próximo. Como só sobrou essa pestinha aí e ela foi criada como sua irmã, creio que tenho que seguir o mesmo protocolo. – Imladris pulou no lugar quando viu a chave.

– Sério mesmo Sr. Theridion?! – ela exclamou totalmente corada e orelhas um pouco caídas pela emoção.

– Vamos levar um pouco de alegria praquele antro de fantasmas não? Além do mais... – pegando algumas cestas e encarando diretamente a única neta que conhecia. – Certo “alguém” aqui precisa saber “onde” certo alguém enterrou certa “coisa”, não?

– Não sei do que falas, oh nobre doido varrido... – a neta respondeu com cara de tédio e alisando a terra escura de uma das mudas.

– Pela Luz, eu vou casar no Windrunner Spire!! – Imladris pulou no braço de Ox.

– Pra quem acabou de tomar o elixir, ela está indo bem... – disse Hrodi acariciando seu estômago com vontade. Ele ficara um tanto pálido e aparência doentia depois que tomara a dose.

– Immie é clériga, pai. Poderes da Luz fazem isso...

– Eu deveria também ter um desses!

– Senhor largou a Missão de lado, lembra? – a filha chutou de leve a canela do irmão, entretido nos planos para o casamento em uma conversa com Theridion e Imladris. – Armário de 2 metros? Papai está sentindo karpas passearem no suco gástrico. Se ele cair aqui, eu não vou levantar...

– Oh desculpe-me pai... – disse Ox já auxiliando o pai a andar e sair pela porta.

– Eu vou casar no Windrunner Spire!!! No Windrunner Spire!! – segurando bem a chave e rodopiando estranhamente.

– Alerta para rodopio suspeito! – alarmou Sorena antes que a clériga mais nova caísse em um desmaio motivado pelo efeito do remédio. Quem segurou foi Theridion.

– Desmaiou de emoção? – perguntou o mais velho.

– Não, de frescura mesmo. – respondeu Sorena verificando a amiga. – Muita emoção pra pouca pessoa.

– Immie tá bem?! – gritou Oxkhar lá fora, olhando para trás e carregando seu velho pai.

– Ela resolveu tirar um cochilinho, manooo!! – e se virando para o curandeiro silencioso, ele compreendeu o que deveria ser feito. – Ela vai ficar um pouquinho aqui...

– Em observação. – explicou o avô.

– E eu fico com essa bendita chave. – disse Sorena tomando a chave da mão do avô.


	6. Interlúdio da Garotinha de Valgarde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O mistério da menininha de Valgarde.  
> No continente gelado de Northrend havia uma vila, assolada pela vilania do Rei Lich.  
> Nesta vila havia uma menininha mutio especial e nesse pequeno intervalo iremos falar um pouco dela.

**Howling Fjord – Forte Valgarde , uma semana antes de Batalha por Undercity.**

 

A expulsão foi acertada para aquele dia. Não se importavam se a jovenzinha teria que vagar pelas planícies de Blood Moore sozinha, o líder da Fortificação, Magistrado Randavarr, preferiu lavar suas mãos quanto às escolhas para a Justiça. As regras eram simples e inquestionáveis, uso de magia destrutiva e profana é condenada com morte. Um membro do clã de Viz-Jaq’taar que não cumpre o seu dever deve ser punido severamente. Filha que ameaça a vida da mãe deve ser morta.

Mesmo que a mãe fosse a praga que assolava o acampamento por quase uma década seguida de terror. Mesmo que a magia que supostamente lançada não foi para assassinar a mãe e sim o espírito maléfico que havia invadido e consumido Blood Raven, a antiga Conselheira do Clã Viz-Jaq’taar. Mesmo que Blood Raven não estava mais ali para tirá-la daquele apuros, Lady Annie implorava para que a alma da Conselheira descansasse em paz perto das criptas ao leste dos Pantânos. Ninguém merecia ser perseguida por fantasmas mesmo depois de ter feito a coisa certa.

As regras também ditavam que antes da morte, o acusado de bruxaria deveria pedir perdão pelos seus erros e ser castigado cinqüenta vezes na ponta do chicote triplo do Juiz. Para ela, não havia erro algum. Livrara o mundo de um demônio. Possuindo o corpo e habilidades de sua mestra em artes da furtividade, mas primeiramente um demônio enviado pelo terror daquele mundo antigo cheio de injustiças: O Flagelo. O que os sábios chamavam de Exército de Mil Caveiras - e que os clãs desde muito tempo atrás achavam que era só uma manifestação dos espíritos atormentados dos mortos - agora era a ameaça real. Dezenas de aventureiros tentaram e poucos saíram vivos para contar o horror que era ao entrarem em batalha contra as forças do Rei Lich.

O estalo do chicote prateado era pouco se contasse a dor que sentira ao ver o cadáver dilacerado de sua mestra a sua frente, ainda andando e praguejando contra os ventos, mandando hordas de mortos-vivos para matá-los, a dor era pouca ao lembrar dos momentos de dúvida e nojo por ir contra sua própria natureza. A dor era até um pouco menor quando lembrava que tudo edificado em sua vida naquele acampamento fora simplesmente jogado fora quando o espírito de sua mestra pediu perdão pelos seus pecados e revelara de onde ela saíra. Lady Annie era uma filha bastarda de alguém muito importante. Ela era uma meio-elfa de nascença e nunca faria parte de nenhuma raça até o final de sua miserável vida.

– Ela é uma exímia caçadora, mas devo alertar sobre os poderes sobrenaturais... Nunca em minhas excursões vi tamanho poder... – comentou o estrangeiro que chegara a Fortificação a algumas semanas.

– Poder que desafia nossas leis! - e outro estalo que atingiu suas costas, ferindo as costas nuas, espirrando sangue no chão de pedra no centro do vilarejo e tudo que aquele lugar significava para ela. - Poder que corrompe a alma e vem do Terrível! Do Amaldiçoado! Daquele que atormenta nosso sono e impede nossas almas de encontrar o caminho de Valhalla! – O Juiz anunciava com outro estalo mais forte. O Magistrado não tinha mais piedade pela traidora. Ou pelo menos era isso que ele queria demonstrar para todos ali. Kali o achava a pior pessoa do mundo. Mais que o Rei Lich, o mais hipócrita. Ele era como ela! Um meio-elfo bastardo sem lugar no mundo, um Zé-ninguém, um qualquer como ela.

– Só estou opinando sobre desperdiçar um talento tão nato para a ladinagem... - o último estalo ecoou e muitos que assistiam a execução se assustaram com a violência do golpe. A garota ajoelhada no meio da praça de cimento caiu de rosto no chão, sufocando um gemido intenso de dor, rosto cheio de suor por não querer chorar na frente de quem ela sempre pensou que eram seus amigos, seus vizinhos, seus compatriotas. Tinha os punhos cerrados e corpo dolorido.

– Ladinagem?! – virou-se o Juiz limpando os arreios do chicote triplo. – Esse vermezinho é uma ladina? – o rosto de muitos se contorceu em asco. Muitos cuspiram no chão em que a sustentava.

– Nossas leis são claras, Estrangeiro. Ladinos são punidos com a prisão e humilhação pública, já ladinos que matam a própria mestra devem morrer. – sentenciou o Magistrado Randavarr. Muitos gritaram em comoção ao discurso. As palavras vinham longe para seus ouvidos, estava tão cansada e vulnerável! O rosto roçava estrume de cavalo que passara por ali momentos antes a arrastando aos tropeços, presa pelas mãos e pés. Cavalos daqueles Cavaleiros detestáveis da Ordem da Luz.

– Quantas chibatadas ainda faltam? - ouviu alguém dizer.

– Mais 43, acho eu... Mas essa última valeu por 10... - e um risinho sarcástico veio do mercador inescrupuloso que havia conseguido um lugar privilegiado na multidão sabe-se lá por que. Nunca entendera bem a motivação para a corrupção, a vilania e a morte. Queria viver e sobreviver dali e fugir para algum lugar que assegurasse sua sanidade. O Estrangeiro Draenei, Maraad consultou a sua bússola mágica.

– É hora de ir... Decida logo menina o que quer. E seja lá o que escolher trará conseqüências para o futuro dessa nação... – a multidão parou de ralhar já que a voz etérea do draenei ecoava na praça. - Se essa criança morrer agora, ela voltará impiedosa contra seu acampamento... E contra sua ordem. – dizendo isso especialmente para o clérigo responsável pela Igreja da Fortificação.

– Ela não se atreveria! – questionou Magistrado Randavaar desconfiado. A garota não se movia, provavelmente estava desmaiada, mas Lady Annie sabia disfarçar bem. Maraad caminhou para fora da praça e tomava seu rumo para os portões do vilarejo. A multidão voltou a atenção para a garota bafejando ofegante no chão, as lágrimas que estavam ali, mas se recusavam a cair. A lei do clã Viz-Jaq’taar cumprida com ferocidade: Não chorar mesmo durante os períodos difíceis. Não demonstrar fraqueza ao seu superior.

– Que se ferre... com esses babacas... - sussurrou ela para o chão, limpando o esterco do lado do rosto e cuspindo no chão, a dor era pouca quando se estava perdida em algum lugar de sua memória, tentando recusar a idéia de que logo estaria expulsa do lugar que fora criada. Que a humilhação se estenderia de outras maneiras, que tudo que fizera fora para proteger seu povo, mas seu povo não a aceitava desde criança. Meio-elfa. Isso que era. Uma bastarda sem pai. “Nasceu de um ovo essa criaturinha!” debochavam continuamente desde que era criança, “Nasceu de chocadeira”, “Brotou do chão!”. Juntou as forças que tinha e se levantou.

– Fique aonde está miserável! – o Juiz gritou raivoso, o chicote baixou em sua cabeça e ela o recebeu sem desviar. O estalo fez um pedaço de pele rasgar perto da bochecha esquerda, ferir o olho e trazer seus longos cabelos acobreados para o rosto, escondendo o ferimento.

– Faltam mais 42 chibatadas, juiz Bernadus... - disse a garota sombriamente, uma lágrima caiu teimosa e se juntou ao filete de sangue, ela tentou limpar, mas seus braços não obedeciam mais.

– Trate de se ajoelhar, sua perdida!! – o estalo foi em seu joelho, mas a sombra de Lady Annie fugiu do chão. Por um segundo a multidão exclamou de horror pelo desaparecimento da meio-elfa. Logo ela reapareceu no mesmo lugar, ainda caída no chão.

– Faltam 42 chibatadas, juiz Bernadus... - repetia ela com certa convicção na voz e suor escorrendo pela sua têmpora sem marca de violência da outra chicotada. Maraad virou-se durante o grito de horror da multidão e deu um sorrisinho para o céu escuro da Fortificação Valgarde.

– Estás nos vigiando, oh Leviatã? – a cena anterior se repetia repetidamente, os habitantes da fortificação se afastavam, saíam em pânico de perto da praça, Magistrado Randavaar perdido entre tantos, o Juiz Bernadus tremia a mão que segurava o chicote. A garota meio-elfa frágil sumia e aparecia em distorções instantâneas de tempo.

– Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?! – a patrulha da Ordem da Luz aprontava as armas e cercava a praça.

– Que se ferre... com esses babacas... – repetiu a garota sumindo do lugar e parando atrás de Bernadus, puxando o chicote prateado do Juiz e o enrolando em volta de seu pescoço. - Que se ferre... com esses babacas... – repetia sem parar e forçando uma única vez para trás, fazendo o corpo do Juiz deslizar de seus braços magrelos e cair de cara em cima do esterco em que ela estava. Ela viu a bagunça no centro do vilarejo e avançando com uma adaga curvada contra um dos Cavaleiros da Ordem da Luz, ela gritou. - Que se ferre com esses babacas!! Não desperdicem o meu precioso tempo!! – e sumiu na frente de todos que estavam ali para nunca mais aparecer em Northrend.


End file.
